Slave Girl
by Mystic Magician885
Summary: Prince Endymion is sent off by his father to deal with a rebellion, to help him grow into being a ruler. Little does he know that the king has a birthday present planned for his son. Rated M for violence, language, and dirty stuff later.
1. Rebellion

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or associated characters.

Chapter 1: Rebellion

Endymion thought this venture was a waste of his time. He hated his father for making him do this. But his father was the king and he was only the prince. He had eight hundred soldiers under his command for quelling the uprising and four experienced captains to assist him. They had been traveling for three weeks by that time, no more than a couple more days to their destination. Now Endy was deciding whether to stop for the night or not, even though it was only mid-day.

"Halt the column! Captains, to me," Endy bellowed. He didn't even look over his shoulder to see if he was obeyed. For some reason, beyond his imagination, his people adored him. He continued walking his horse forward to give his captains and him some privacy.

"Halt the column!" Zoisite yelled behind him, echoing his prince's orders, and then pushing his horse into a trot to catch up with him.

"What in the bloody… What the hell does he think he's doing?" Jadeite started cussing already. He was the most easily perturbed one out of the four.

"Hush, Jadeite. It's not for you to question orders," Kunzite chided Jadeite.

"He only does it to get attention. I swear. Ignore him for a week and he'll just cry like a little girl," Nephrite chuckled, not able to resist poking fun at his close friend.

Jadeite just mumbled even more colorful phrases under his breath and snorted. Endy had stopped and was waiting patiently for his captains to pull up next to him.

"I think we'll stop here for now," Endymion started before they had all gathered around him.

"But there is still more than half a day of light left! We could be within striking distance tomorrow!"Complained Zoisite. He looked alarmed at the change of plans which their king had sent them off with.

Endy just eyed him, until Zoisite shrank back into himself. He looked at each of his other captains to see if they would question him too. When none of the others spoke, Endy continued.

"We know that half the garrison deserted when Rubeus took it over, so I want to scout around to see if they are still about. Adding three hundred men to my command seems a prudent course of action. I think that we will find them loyal to my father, and we'll use them as we can. Start up the camp and organize the patrols for the night. I would like the scouts to leave soon; I want to be heading back home this week. Let's get it done!"

"Yes, your highness!" four voices said.

Endymion rode towards the meadow off to his right that he had planned for the use of his small army. A soldier would probably bring him his tent and bed roll soon; he might even want to set it up for him. Endy wouldn't have any of that. He didn't need to be pampered, that showed feebleness, and that was the last thing his men needed to see in their leader. He thought that they would have figured that out in the last three weeks, but he still had to chase them away from doing everything for him.

His father, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He had servants do everything for him, although he wasn't cruel about it. He just thought the station of King should hold certain privileges. Endy thought well of his father, but couldn't get along with him at all.

This assignment was just another example of how the King got under his skin. Endy knew that any of the captains were more than able to carry out this detail, but his father insisted that by the prince, personally, taking care of this mess will bring him more respect. Like he lacked any of that! People admired, and adored him. He didn't think he did anything to deserve it, but he couldn't convince his people of that.

This Rubeus fellow seemed to have a head on his shoulders. Not a very smart one, for he was about to be utterly and completely destroyed, but ambitious. Why he would chose to undermined and hostilely take over an outpost garrison, was beyond Endy. He should know that the King wouldn't stand for it. This was a peaceful kingdom, but it could turn deadly very quickly.

"Umm, my Lord?" a young soldier poked into Endy's pensive thoughts. "Where would you like your tent set up, my Lord?"

Prince Endymion drew himself up, ready to run off the soldier and give him a piece of his mind on pampering him. But the look in the soldier's eyes, the man seemed completely devoted to him, wanting nothing more than to help his prince even with just a small task as setting up his tent. Endy gave a big sigh, and made a hand motion to a small hill near the center of the meadow. "On the high ground, young corporal."

Young! That was a lark. Endy, himself, was just turning twenty early next month. That soldier had at least four years on him. The Corporal just grinned and rushed off to see to Endy's tent. How could he make someone so happy just by letting them do some work for him? He remembered then all the sad, dejected looks from the soldiers he had run off before. Had he been doing this all wrong? What did it hurt to let these men feel important once in a while? He decided to let his men set up his tent from now on, hoping to make a positive impact, even though he still didn't see the honor in such a task.

Now he had some free time. He didn't know what to do with himself, so he handed his horse off to a waiting soldier and walked the budding camp. Everywhere he looked his men seemed energized, more pep to their work. Grins were evident on all the faces he saw. All this positive energy being born just by him being around his men. Was this what he was missing? Wasn't he supposed to be aloof and distant? A ruler couldn't be friends with everyone. He waved at his troops and smiled, just to see their reaction. The result was overwhelming. A lot of the men paused in their work to wave back, and then went back to their work with more zeal. The ones who hadn't waved, had their hands full and couldn't. Yet, still, cheery faces greeted him wherever he went in the camp. What had been a dreary, boring three weeks had turned into something special in a matter of moments. Incredible!

"It's because you are acknowledging them. All they want is to be recognized for their work," Kunzite said behind him. Endy jumped a little, his captain surprising him and grinning about it.

"Is that the way it's supposed to be?" Endy asked.

"Depends on the leader. The question is, how do you want it to be?" Kunzite parried with his own question.

Endymion didn't reply. Instead, he stood there brooding for a moment, straightening out things in his head. "Okay, I want to start making rounds in the morning and at evening time. One of you captains will accompany me. Rotate that duty as you see fit, but all of you will have a turn, clear?" Endy waited for Kunzite's nod, confirming, before he continued. "And muster up the men before chow; I will address them before this upcoming battle. Let me know when the scouts return as well. You and the other captains will dine with me tonight."

"Right away, General. I would be honored to dine with you tonight," Kunzite replied to Endy's list of orders, bowed, and then jogged off to see to them. Endy just stood there, slightly amazed when Kunzite used his military rank instead of his royal address. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, since that was the first time he was addressed as such. Endy finished up walking the camp, nearly complete now, and started to smell the cooking of a late mid-day meal.

_It was early enough, why not? All the men would appreciate a hot meal anyway._ He mused. He was starved, as he hadn't eaten breakfast that morning. So the end of his stroll brought him to the chow line forming up. When Endy got into the line, about thirty soldiers till the front, the men started getting flustered. They bowed and wanted him to go in front of them.

"Don't be silly, I'll wait my turn like everybody else," Endy said. The men were still uneasy, even after their prince said it was fine.

Zoisite saw what was happening and came running over. "General! The officer's line is over here, sir. Please follow me."

Endy just stood there and watched Zoi walk a couple steps then look over his shoulder to find that his charge hadn't moved. He spun back towards the prince and strode in close. Leaning to his ear, "You'll make the regular soldiers uncomfortable with your presence, its best if you eat with the officers, sir," Zoi whispered.

"Nonsense! Eating with my men every once in a while should be fine. Would I bother you gentlemen if I had this meal with you?" Endy proclaimed loudly, and then directed his question to the soldiers around him. The men around him shook their heads, awe coloring their features. "So you see, captain, I've been invited." Zoisite just hung his head a little and walked away.

It took a few minutes for Endy to get to the front of the line, still refusing to pass everyone else. When he got to the front, he realized that all the soldiers had their own little metal pot and utensil to eat with. Endy was wondering what he would eat off of, when the cooks presented his regular bowl and spoon to him.

"Thank you!" Endy was taken by surprise for the second time today. The word must have passed up the line and one of the cooks probably ran off to fetch his bowl for him. He didn't carry it like the soldiers seemed to; it was always with the cook's wagon. "It smells delicious. Every time we've had a hot meal this mission, it's been absolutely great! I appreciate your effort."

The simple praise he gave to the cooks took them from just doing another boring task, to something fun and great that filled them with pride. Endy walked away from the three cooks wondering how men could blush like that. Looking around, trying to spot a place to eat, he found a small group eating by one of the barrack tents. A few were sitting on camp stools, a couple had claimed a flat boulder to sit upon but the majority were sitting on the ground. Usually Endy had a portable chair and desk he would eat at, but here he needed to just follow their example. He didn't mind getting a little dirty, so he sat on the ground close to the others, hoping to just eat quietly and listen to their conversation.

It wasn't to be. They all stopped talking when he came near, and just stared at him when he sat. That's when the commotion broke out.

"Sir! I mean, your highness, please take my stool, I can eat on the ground..." "Take my seat here, sir, on the boulder..." "You shouldn't have to sit on the ground, your highness..."

Endymion raised his free hand to have them all quiet down, then a motion for them to take their seats again. "I'm not a fragile glass figurine. My ass isn't going to brake because I'm roughing it a little. We're all soldiers here, and I don't want special attention. I chose to sit on the ground, and if it's good enough for..." He paused, placing a hand on the shoulder of the man sitting beside him, "What's your name?" He whispered to the man.

"Kevin, sir," the man said, still a little awe struck.

"If it's good enough for Kevin, then it's good enough for me!" And with that, Endy took a spoonful of stew and shoved it in his mouth. A little hot, but great earthy flavors spread across his palate. Not as good as the fare back at the palace, but the company, and the situation made it seem almost better. He motioned with his spoon, "Go ahead, and eat. It's fantastic! Best meal we've had in a while."

As one, they all started shoving food into their mouths, some nodding thoughtfully at the subtle spices in it. Endy ate rather quickly, he always had, and finished before anyone else with only a few who also ate fast.

"How are all of you? Anything that can be made better?" Endymion inquired, trying to start a conversation before heading back to duties.

One man choked, then coughed on his food, none of them really used to being questioned by royalty. "No, your highness..." Endymion waved him quiet.

"Please address me as General or sir while we are out in the field," he said.

"Well, ah… no, sir. Everything has been going smoothly, no complaints," the man across from Kevin said.

"How about family, anyone have a wife? What do you miss about her?" Endymion wasn't trying to be nosy, just getting to know a few of his men.

"My wife has the softest brown hair, her ankles are so fine, and she blushed so prettily," the soldier on his other side started sharing.

"He's not talking about your horse!" One of the men on the boulder shouted. Endymion's eyebrows shot up his head at the rude comment, but the rest of the crowd busted out laughing. It took a moment before Endy relaxed enough to let out a soft chuckle. Another half hour passed with the men telling him about their families and a whole lot more of their rough jokes, before Endy had to excuse himself for duties, laughing at the last jest as he walked away.

* * *

"What do you make of that?" Nephrite asked Jadeite.

"Bizarre, to say the least. The prince never used to be social like that. What do you think?" Jadeite responded.

Both captains had been walking around the camp, letting the men know about the evening muster, and making sure the camp was orderly when they came across the sight of Prince Endymion sitting on the ground, joking with a bunch of soldiers.

"It can't hurt his reputation, but I'd rather him not sit on the ground like that. Maybe things are clicking in his head. Leadership can't be learned overnight, but we'll have to instruct him on how to interact with the soldiers properly," Nephrite remarked.

Endymion stood with a cheery expression on his face and thanked the men for their company. He started off towards his tent which brought him by the tent the two captains were using for cover to look at him. When he passed, he spoke out as if speaking to the air, "What? Did my father send you two to spy on me?"

They looked at each other in dumbfounded surprise. Then they trotted to catch up to him, one captain on each side. Endymion had his usual cold, indifferent look on, and Nephrite feared that he had closed up again.

"No, sir. We were just keeping an eye out for you," Jadeite said lamely.

"Yes, your highness. We were," Jadeite gave Nephrite a what-the-fuck look, as Nephrite continued his sentence, "It's part of our orders to always keep you safe, so you see, we have to spy on you."

"Whatever," Endy responded, disgusted. "Assemble the other captains and officers in front of my tent within the hour. I will inform them of my plans." With that said, the two captains departed the other way to carry out his orders. He just continued up to his tent, reports did not just write themselves. Endy steeled himself against a long afternoon of slaving over such tedious work.

* * *

Endymion was standing in front of neat ranks of his officers. His captains forming their own rank to the side.

"Battle will be upon us soon, but before we commit, I have stopped us here for a reason," he paced slowly in front of them as he addressed them. "Not all the men at the garrison has committed treason, over half of them have deserted Rubeus' cause. We will stay in this region until we find them and welcome them into our ranks if they are loyal. Otherwise, I am declaring No Quarter to any traitors." Endy paused to allow reactions he knew where coming. Gasps erupted from the formation, but nothing much more, as they were very disciplined soldiers. But that didn't stop his captains from asking what everyone else wanted to.

"How can you order us to do such a thing, sir? Those are our country men, they may be mislead, but surely they don't deserve death!" Jadeite exclaimed. Good ole Jadeite, Endy knew he could depend on him to set up a dramatic point.

"Anyone who would swear allegiance to our kingdom, then betray us doesn't deserve the life they have. If they value their own lives so little, how are we supposed to trust them? We already trusted them to protect our borders, and now they have left open a back gate that our enemies can use to sneak in, kill our families, take our goods, and destroy what we hold dear. They have sealed their own fate as far as I'm concerned. Anyone who endangers my people will be annihilated, no excuses!" Endy was puffing some after his little speech, getting too worked up.

Jadeite just looked at his feet, face red in abashment. The other captains shook their heads, silently, at Jadeites rash question to their prince.

"As I've said before, we will wait for our loyal brethren to join us, and then gather as much intelligence as we can. I will not go in there blind and get slaughtered. I want every man under my command to return to their families at the end of this farce. Send riders out to any near towns or villages to check on them. If there are civilian casualties, render as much aid as possible. Spread my words to the rest of the men, they need to know why there is no quarter. I will not have any dissent in my command, any questions, refer to my captains. Dismissed!"

* * *

It was two days later that found Endymion with Kunzite and two officers of the men who deserted the garrison in his tent. It was very crowded in the tent, but no one was paying attention to the lack of space. The two officers were reporting everything they knew about Rubeus; His strength of men, fortified positions, movements, and their logistics. What Endy was hearing infuriated him, Rubeus had opened up a mercenary camp right in his father's garrison. Thugs, Brigands, murders and just scum of the world had been invited to the garrison, bringing Rubeus' total men around seven hundred. Even though that his force could probably prevail, he didn't like the odds, until the officers told them that three hundred forty-two have returned to serve. That put his command at almost twelve hundred men, which hatched an idea.

"I need everyone to depart, now. I need to get some work done. Kunzite, make sure all their men are folded into the divisions nicely, drill those two for all the information you can and met me here before supper with your three brothers." Endymion said rather brashly, and then proceeded to clear a spot on his little desk for a new project. "Yes? Any questions?"

"Ahhh, no, sir. It will be done as you ask. Later tonight then," Kunzite replied while shepherding the other two out. Before he left himself, Kunzite turned back towards Endy and bowed, then retreated after the other two.

Endy thought that the bow was a little too formal for his captain. He wondered what it was that brought it around; respect for the way he handled command, or hurt from being excluded while Endy planned. Not having time for such musing, he shook that line of questions out of his head and bent over a map he had pulled out.

* * *

"How much has my father told any of you?" Endymion asked his captains, as they sat around in front of his tent, enjoying their dinner.

"Told us about what, sir?" Jadeite asked.

"About the garrison, about the land around it, anything," Endy didn't give anything away, wanting to see what they really knew.

"Only the normal things. Like strength of men, maps of surrounding land, and politics of nearby kingdoms," Nephrite replied, uninterested in what might be a boring meeting, going over what they knew already.

"So, no one knows about the royal entrance?" Endy queried, lightly.

Jadeite's mouth was the only one to drop open, he noticed. The other three just looked more awake at the mention of the entrance.

"There's a secret entrance?" Jadeite sputtered.

"It's not like we wouldn't have told you if it became paramount. But very few people know about it, and your father had us swear some pretty strong oaths to keep it a secret," Zoisite piped in, feeling as if he needed to defend the three who did know.

"And that's how it should be. I'm glad to see that you all take your oaths seriously. But my plan is going to reveal the entrance to a lot of people. I don't want any casualties, hence my battle plan. Listen carefully," Endymion completely ignored Jadeite's surprise, thinking one of the other captains would fill him in. The four captains and the prince went over the plan deep into the night, until the early morning. An ominous fog enveloped the land, proclaiming a gray day ahead.

**Author notes: I use the word **_**garrison**_** to describe, both, the soldiers stationed at the fort and as the fort itself. For those who are reading **_**War Across Time**_**, I'm working on the forth chapter, but this came into my head. I know the title doesn't make any sense, but just wait and see. This battle is only a couple chapters long, and then to the meat of the story. Reviews are appreciated and motivate me to write faster.**


	2. Sword Point

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or associated characters.

Chapter 2: Sword Point

The morning before had found Endymion's army waking to a thick, rolling fog. Only the tight discipline, and not wanting to embarrass themselves in front of the prince kept the soldiers from shaking with superstitious fear. They struck camp rather smoothly, despite the fog, and to the captain's surprise. Endy wasn't surprised, he expected nothing less from his men. He didn't see why the fog would hamper such a routine task anyhow.

The fog did impede his travel plans though, whereas he wanted to reach the staging ground at late afternoon, the fog slowed them enough that they had come upon well past evening. Fires this close to the garrison would have given away the army's position, so the men had to bundle up in their blankets and eat cold rations.

Endy now stood at the top of a hill close to the garrison, careful to use a boulder as cover. It wouldn't do to come up with a brilliant strategy then blow it by being seen. What he saw had him almost in fits. Only three guards were walking the ramparts of the fortress wall. No one else was seen, although he could make out many tents and bodies lying around in the courtyard. He turned slightly to Kunzite so he could whisper to him and be heard. "Do you think this will affect our battle plan?"

Kunzite shook his head, "No. In fact, this should work to our advantage. Who knew that Rubeus would be so lazy?" A predator's smile graced his lips.

Endy suddenly came over with fits of giggling, finding his objective so defenseless strangely humorous. He tried for over a minute to gain control of his mirth. "Apologies, I don't know why I find this so funny."

"No need for apologies, General. I, too, am very relieved at how simple this looks," Kunzite placed a brotherly hand on Endy's shoulder.

At first, Kunzite's statement didn't make any sense, but then he realized how much better he felt after his bout of giggling. He had been worried about how well his first battle was going to go. After finding things very much in his favor, his body had let go some of his stress. Now his emotions swung radically in the opposite direction, and Endymion found himself viciously fighting back tears. He wouldn't cry in front of one of his captains! They'd think he had gone loony. Endy patted Kunzite's hand on his shoulder in acknowledgment, and turned back to walk down the hill to his host. He used that action to hide his red eyes, until they dried. "Do you think Zoisite will accommodate this development without an order?"

"Yes, sir. I believe he will see the opportunity as we do and modify his actions as needed," Kunzite nodded as he replied.

Endy's plan had called for one of the captains to take twenty soldiers to the other side of the fort, without their armor and with their clothes dirtied, making them look like mercenaries. They were to get the garrison's attention, acting like they wanted to join, while Endymion lead his army in through the royal entrance. Zoisite had volunteered for the duty, stating that he was the most convincing actor out of the four. That really didn't matter to Endy, as long as the mission was accomplished. He trusted all four of his captains to finish any task he gave them, so even if brash Jadeite had wanted to go, Endy would've sent him without a qualm.

At the base of the hill there used to be a large boulder resting. But, with the help of royal knowledge, two men pushed on a certain location on the large rock, and with an impressive counter-weighted mechanism, the boulder moved aside. Now a passage that could fit four men abreast was visible. Endymion had his captains straighten the ranks and start moving the bulk of his men into the dark tunnel as the sun started to poke over the horizon. Kunzite and Endy had been doing a last minute reconnaissance in the predawn light. Now Endy anticipated timing problems with the new information. Zoisite would be in position by now, but how long until he decides to go with the original plan or improvise? So he pulled two scouts out of the ranks and directed one to the top of the hill and the other half way up, directing them to use hand signals to report any changes in the garrison activity. He then made his way up to the front of the tunnel, letting the men know to pass the scout's information up to him as quick as they could.

Endy made it to the fifth rank back from the front, his agreed upon position, to wait for the correct time. Timing had been a problem at first, but Nephrite had come up with using the sun to coordinate their attack. When the sun had completely cleared the horizon is when Endy's men would burst through into the garrison, while Zoisite was to start the distraction a couple minutes before hand. The pre-fight nervousness had a chance to take hold, as he waited for the signal, either from the scouts he had placed or from the soldiers last in the ranks to tell the position of the sun. Thoughts of failing came to his mind, of getting his men killed. Of him being a terrible leader. Unease squeezed his insides, and panic filled his mind. He wanted to shout and tell the soldiers to get back, his plan wouldn't work and they would all get killed, that he didn't really know what he was doing. Muttering could be heard from the ranks behind, inching its way up to them. The sound pulling him out of his private terror and back into the dark tunnel. Word had finally reached the man behind him. The man turned slightly to listen to the whisper, then turned to his prince and repeated what he had been told.

"Scouts report, sir. The three guards were taken out by archers, no activity in the garrison." It seemed that Zoisite had improvised nicely.

"Now, now, now!" Endy didn't quite yell, but he wanted his voice to reach those at the mechanism. A smooth, grating sound could be heard almost immediately. Light filled the tunnel as the opening proceeded to become larger. As soon as it was open enough for two men to exit, the soldiers started plunging out wordlessly, ordered to keep the surprise of the attack as long as possible. Endy originally wanted to be the first through, but instant opposition came from his captains and any soldier close enough to hear. He settled for the fifth rank and at least ten personal guards. Which was a lot better than what everyone else wanted for him to do; to stay back on the hill with fifty personal guards. Endy wouldn't have any of that, and it took a better part of an hour to convince his captains of letting him lead his men. He even tried to pull rank on them, but they told him that the king himself ordered them to keep him safe. That almost made Endy accept being left behind, but he came up with the reason his father sent him in the first place. To learn to lead and earn respect. He couldn't do that from the rear! Contradicting orders made the captains amiable to compromise. And they compromised for the next hour.

Endymion had been proud that he had wrung so much out of his captains, but with imminent combat, he started having doubts of his ability. It wasn't a moment longer before he was being gently pushed forward. The opening was completely exposed, being done during his self-doubt period.

Endy rushed out into a gray day, with executions already happening. Not much noise was being created, so the garrison seemed to be asleep still, with the ones waking up finding a sword through the throat or just plain confused, then being impaled upon a sword anyway. His soldiers worked methodically, killing everybody in sight then hunting inside the tents. The veteran soldiers had been placed in the front, so it became easier for the younger ones to come out into the battlefield and follow their example.

Endy stutter stepped a moment before rushing up to a man tangled in his blanket, seemingly still asleep. He steeled himself for the first time he would kill, then drove his sword into the man's chest. The man didn't move. He didn't scream. Nothing to indicate that he had just been stabbed. The man was already dead. Oh, good! Endy thought, I just killed a corpse. I bet a lot of ballads will be made of this stunt. His mind went into overdrive in thinking of titles for said ballad, while he took a quick sheepish look around and pulled his sword from the body. Unfortunately, all ten of his personal guards saw what he did. The Prince Who Double Checked His Soldiers Work, came to mind as he ran forward, looking for a target while shaking off the feeling that his guards were laughing at him. The Twice Stabbed Enemy. No, too cheesy. A shout went up, followed by many others. Their surprise had ended and here he was running around only having stabbed a dead body. Endy felt like hanging his head in shame.

Six men exploded through a nearby door, with arms, but no armor. A man with a spear came directly at Endymion, stabbing at his middle. His training came into play, as he reacted without thinking, knocking the spearhead to the side as he spun and landed a backlash swing to the man's neck, nearly decapitating him. Endy was stunned. He had been prepared for the jolt of a blocked blow, for that's what would have happened during training, his captains were never easy to defeat. The feeling of his sword slowing abruptly then stopping was entirely new to him, having never hit flesh with a real sword before. The dead man's weight pulled the body off Endy's sword, while he just stood there trying to feel something. Shouldn't a man feel something after killing someone? He didn't have much time to ponder this as two of his personal guards were backing one of the six men towards him. Not wanting to give the bastard a chance to hurt any of his soldiers, Endy leveled his sword with his hand on the top of the hilt, and drove it full force into the man's back, right where his heart should be. The sword parted flesh effortlessly, meeting no resistance. Endy shoved his blade to the hilt into the man. Being so close to him gave Endy a chance to really look at his enemy. The mercenary wore dirty clothing, which matched the rest of him. Hair was unwashed, his exposed skin was filthy and he smelled worse than a stable. When Endy's weapon entered him, he gave a short cry, then seizured. His then lifeless body crumpled to the ground, once again, easily falling off Endy's blade. Endy looked up to the two guards, they nodded to him and turned outward, looking for signs of threat. He pushed aside the thought that he still didn't feel anything after taking two lives now, as he headed to the door that the six mercenaries came out of. His other guards had taken care of the other four mercenaries.

* * *

Endy and his guards had been racing through the fort for what seemed like forever, but in reality probably had been only fifteen minutes or so. All the forts for the garrisons were built straight-forward, making it hard to get lost, so it was easy to see where they had been already. All ten of his guards were still alive and none seriously injured. Endymion, himself, had a shallow cut to his thigh. But the gruesome evidence of his effectiveness was displayed by all the blood and bits of flesh covering his armor. His guards were no cleaner than him.

A man popped out of a door, halfway into the hall, looking around dazedly. Endy didn't give him a chance as he rushed by, slicing open his middle, spilling his intestine all over the ground. One of the guards behind him shouldered the dying man back into the room and ran on.

The first few minutes had been quick pitched battles, but Endymion and his guards had the skills and armament advantage, easily disposing of their adversaries. But recently it had been the random man, like the last one, and running into groups of his own soldiers.

A group of four soldiers showed up at the end of the hall that Endy was traveling. Once they saw their prince, they waved him down while running towards him.

"General! Captains Nephrite and Kunzite sent us to fetch you, sir. Please follow us!" A soldier Endy recognized as Kevin said, urgently.

"Lead us," Endy replied. He noticed that Kevin had a gash above his left eye, and he was limping. He hoped that was the worst of what his men were suffering. Now that he had stopped running, he noticed that there were no more sounds of combat, just orders being shouted and doors opening and closing. Was it over that quick? He thought. He had lost count of how many mercs he had killed, along side of his own soldiers. Yet he still didn't feel anything, very worrisome. Hopefully, with his performance, he had made everyone forget about The Stabbing of the Dead Man; yes, that might work.

Kevin lead them through a few doors, down some hallways, then out into the courtyard. He didn't stop there, though, as he entered the other side of the fort and lead them up some stairs. Kevin lead the group into a mess hall (where soldiers eat, like a cafeteria) and waved towards a bigger group of soldiers milling about on the far side, by the fire pits. Endy quickly walked over to Kunzite, who was directing a sergeant.

"… every room, I don't want any enemy combatants behind us." Kunzite finished his orders and turned to Endymion.

"What's happening? Why did.. you.. call me… here?" Endy finished his unnecessary question as he took in six girls spread out on pallets in various positions. Two of the girls were huddled in on themselves, crying, some were staring into space, and one seemed to be sleeping.

"We found them here with a few mercs having fun with them," Kunzite replied, raising an eyebrow and nodding his head to five mercenaries on their knees and hands on their heads. Endy's blood started to boil, rage was slipping out of his control.

"They all touched the girls? Are the girls alright?" He squeezed out between clenched teeth. He shook a little with his rage coursing through his body.

"Yes, they were all involved. The one girl lying down is dead," no sooner than Kunzite said the last word, Endy hurled himself onto the nearest merc, dagger drawn. He stabbed everywhere, over and over again, screaming.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY PEOPLE AGAIN! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, DAMN PIECE OF SHIT!" Endymion was wild, destroying the man under him. The other mercs scooted away from him as fast as they could, the soldiers just stood and stared at the prince, as he did what everyone of them wanted to do.

"Restrain the prince! Don't let him do that!" Nephrite yelled at some of the men. It took them a few moments to actually get hands on him, as Endy was still rapidly stabbing the bloody mess that was once a man. When three of the soldiers managed to pull him back, Endy's face was livid, eyes blood shot and chest heaving. Nephrite got right in his face and started sternly talking him down.

"You're a damn prince! Is this how you want your people to see you? You can't take these things into your own hands, calm down and think!" Nephrite used whatever he could to calm his prince. Alertness slowly took over the wildness in his eyes, his breathing slowed and his posture relaxed.

"Release me," Endy calmly ordered, voice cold and hard. Kunzite nodded and the soldiers let him go. He walked purposely over to the next mercenary.

"Did you touch these girls?" a cold fire burned in Endy's eyes, and the merc only nodded, too scared to speak. "Then I sentence you to death." Quick as a snake, Endy pushed the man's head back and sliced his throat. The soldiers didn't need to be told this time and hopped on him to pull him back again. Endy didn't resist at all, in fact, he was clearly confused.

"Didn't you hear what Nephrite said?" Kunzite queried his prince, very concerned over how he was acting.

"I did. I thought I acted very professionally. I held trail, got a confession, passed judgment, and executed," Endymion responded, still confused on how he messed up this time.

"Princes do not execute," Kunzite pitched his voice so only Endy and a few soldiers heard him.

"Fine. I'll trust your testimony. They're all guilty, execute them," Endy nodded to the soldiers behind the mercs, who had been watching them. Three of the soldiers grabbed the men's hair, pulled back and slit their throats before the captains could voice a protest. The men holding Endymion thought it a good time to release him at the same time.

"We could've questioned them! Rubeus hasn't been found yet," Kunzite directed at Endy, with some anger in his voice.

"AND I SAID NO QUARTER!" Endy jumped right back into his righteous rage. He stared directly into Kunzite's eyes, not backing down.

"I am sorry, my prince. I was wrong, those were your orders," Kunzite bowed deeply to him.

Endy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then took a look around, seeing how everyone would react to what just happened. The soldiers were just standing around, trying to look at anything except the two of them, when a soldier did meet his gaze, he saw over whelming respect. Nephrite had a considering look on his face and Kunzite had the decency to look abashed. The girls were all looking at him, awe covered their features. He must have looked a fright, blood soaking every piece of clothing he had on, not to mention his face was probably covered in it as well. A soldier handed him a towel, seemingly reading his mind. He scrubbed his face and hands, then walked over to the five girls. They had very little clothing on, but the men were considerate enough to have gotten them blankets to cover up with. They didn't seem too dirty, so he figured that their stay hadn't been too long. His eyes fell upon the dead girl, and a profound sadness gripped him.

"You're Prince Endymion?" One of the girls asked, her voice trembling.

"I am. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Endy made his tone unthreatening as possible, even adding a dazzling smile for all of them.

"My.. name? Oh. I'm Samantha," she stuttered a bit. Then she rose and curtsied as best as she could with a blanket. The other girls stood up and followed suit. Some flesh was shown with the act of the curtseys but Endy kept his eyes on their heads, fighting the urge to gaze at the half nude women. "Thank you for saving us."

"I was too late," He replied, sadly, looking at the body of the girl again.

"But you saved us, your Highness," one of the other girls said, trying to convince her prince that made everything better.

"Yes, I suppose _we_ did. Remember, I wasn't the only one out there fighting. All of these men put their lives at risk as well," he didn't want any of the glory, his men could have it all. "Find clothes for these ladies and find out about where they came from, it's time to get them home." He turned to Kunzite to issue more orders, "Get a cleanup crew to take care of the bodies, we don't need disease going about. Also, we need to man up this garrison, find volunteers to stay behind until a relief squad can be sent. Tally all the supplies and make sure the men left behind have enough to last for a few months. See if our scouts can track anybody who escaped, maybe we can still have Rubeus' head. Set up the men as best as they will fit, they deserve a day of rest before we head back." He turned back to the girls for a quick word, "I apologize, ladies. I have much to do still. I will make time before we depart to speak with you again." He gave a small bow to them and walked out of the mess hall.

* * *

Endy met up with Zoisite in the courtyard, as Endy's men had opened the gates during the attack. Zoisite had some blood on his surcoat, showing that he got some action as well.

"General, reports have finally come back from the outlaying towns and villages. The closest, Kartwren, is completely destroyed, no evidence of survivors. No others were touched," Zoisite relayed the report.

"Shit, that's where the girls are probably from. Damn, I can't send them home," Endy covered his face with his hands and moaned.

"What girls, sir?"

"There are five girls up in the mess hall that the mercenaries were keeping for fun," Endy spat.

"Horrible! Are they alright?" Zoisite asked, aghast.

"No, there used to be six, now there are five," Endy said. Zoisite shook his head, sadly. Endy took a look around and found that his soldiers were already cleaning up the dead, piling bodies into an empty wagon and into the middle of the courtyard. The men looked at him, expectantly as they paused in their work, noticing their prince in their midst. He smiled and thrust a hand into the air, which seemed to him a proper action to lift their spirits. A wild cheer broke from them men, and continued on for a while. They celebrated their win against the bastards who had betrayed them. "I need to get cleaned up, I feel dirty."

"There are some wash buckets at the far end, sir. Let me show you," Zoisite said and then took off for the far side of the courtyard. Endymion followed, thinking about what he said. Was that how he felt about killing? He checked himself. He felt dirty, upset, and sad about all the death he had caused. That, in itself, made him feel better, knowing he wasn't a monster who enjoyed killing. But it was necessary for the security of his kingdom, and he would do it again without a second thought.

**Author notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I typed this up rather quick, so please let me know of any mistakes. I don't know if I'll update during Thanksgiving weekend, but after there should be another chapter. I rushed the battle because that's not really what this story is about, we'll meet the slave girl in the next chapter, I promise! Let me know if you liked the battle stuff though, I can always fit another one in later. Reviews motivate me to write faster;)**


	3. Slave Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or associated characters.

**Author notes: So the thanksgiving weekend and work has kept me from typing this chapter. It took me almost five hours, so I hope you readers enjoy. Lightly edited, so any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me. There isn't going to be too much action the next few chapters, and I made my Serenity shy, last second decision. Let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Caty- Nothing much is going to happen with the girls, this story is all about Endymion. Since I'm a guy, it's easier to write about a guy. Plus, Mamoru doesn't really have a strong personality in the anime, so I feel justified in making him how ever I want.**

**LunaCrusader- Thanks for pointing out what you like, I'll try to keep the transitions smooth and the story flowing naturally.**

**All the rest of the reviewers, thanks for the positive reinforcement.**

Chapter 3: Slave Girl

"I'm sorry, Prince Endymion! I didn't know that you didn't want you father to know," Jadeite was still going at it, even after 2 hours of Endy's stubborn silence. He had lost count of how many times Jadeite had said 'I'm sorry', but the man really didn't understand.

Endymion's small army was only a day away from Tywn, the center of his kingdom. Well, it will be Endy's someday anyhow. Yesterday, Jadeite had sent scouts forward to inform the city and the king of the victory and of their homecoming. The captain was obviously thrilled to have a hero's welcome, whereas Endy had grown tired of the pomp and ceremony involved in such things. That's what had the prince sulking at the current moment, the thought of going through all the fuss when he just wanted to get home, to the palace, and rest. Now his father would probably meet them at the entrance to the city and walk him through a parade that would be thrown in his honor, then have a banquet that night to further his misery. Lots of food, wine, and women to 'welcome' him home. Endy was seething just thinking of all the crap he would have to endure because of Jadeite's greed.

"The men will enjoy it," Kunzite mentioned, casually. Endy opened his mouth to retort, but snapped shut when the implications hit him. Kunzite always managed to throw a new perspective on his way of thinking. It also seemed like he read his mind, too.

Now thoughts of how his soldiers would revel in a hero's welcome home, minus six hundred and eight. Six hundred who had volunteered to man the garrison, and the eight who had been killed in the attack. Endy's captains had said it was a great victory for him, but he had told them to go tell that to the families of the eight men. They had no reply.

"For them, then. They deserve the praise," Endy agreed with Kunzite. He gave a nod to Jadeite, to let him know that he was out of his bad mood. A cheery smile widened Jadeite's face.

Endy then started to brood on what he needed to do when he got back. The captains, used to his moods, went on to think jovial thoughts on their own favorite parts of celebrations.

* * *

The Southern Gate to Twyn was similar to the other three. It was humongous, soaring almost as high as the watch towers. But, what drew attention were the cravings in the stone that climbed up both sides. Extraordinary carvings, depicting human beauty and accomplishment. It was said that the gates could influence anyone who saw them to do great things. As Endy passed through the gate, he knew that it was only one sign of prosperity the city had to offer.

The carvings left their mark on Endy, leaving him feeling calm and content. Unfortunately, the lack of his father standing at the gate and crowds of peasants cheering had him worried after passing through. This wasn't like his father at all. Every chance the king had to torment his son, he took it up. Endy knew that wasn't how his father viewed things, but he couldn't help but feel that way.

"Now I'm worried about father," Endy leaned over to Nephrite to say.

"Why? Because he thinks that his son deserves a quiet return home after being away for so long?" Nephrite queried.

Endy shook his head, not believing that for a moment. Nephrite, himself, had a sheepish look on. He knew how the king and the prince's relationship went. The king would never find a more loyal subject then his own son, but Endy didn't approve of his father's personal life and it showed in how they treated one another.

They made their way through the paved streets of the Merchants Quarter, with eye catching manors lining both sides. Endy was starting to worry about the soldier's morale because of the missing homecoming welcome. His mind raced, thinking of ways to lift the descending cloud of gloom that was settling among the men.

"Have the men start up a victory song while we march to the palace," Endy addressed Kunzite. They were approaching the Market District, and his plan was sure to draw some curious bystanders. He could see peasants up ahead going about daily business.

"At once, General!" Kunzite's mood picked up at the idea. He motioned for a lieutenant to come along side and passed the order. Then he sat back in his saddle, more relaxed then he had been.

A few moments passed before the men's voices started up. Uncoordinated at first, but after a few lines they had the song in full swing, singing as one. Not a musical masterpiece by any means, but the happy roar of the men filled the depressing atmosphere that had encompassed them before. Endy sat proudly at the front, waving and smiling as the ordered ranks of soldiers entered the Market District.

The peasants had cleared the way already, standing to the side, trying to figure out this marching line of raucous men. Then they saw their beloved prince waving and smiling to them. The crowd went wild, cheering louder than the men singing and frantically waving back at the prince and his men. Even though the crowd was small, their endorsement lifted the soldier's hearts, which could be told by the sudden increase of volume in their singing. The whole way to the palace went the same, small crowds of peasants cheering them wildly and the men basking in the attention.

* * *

"Have the men stow their gear, then wash up. They can go home to their families tonight, but they have to be back in the barracks by dawn. I'm sure my fath… the king will have something to say to them," Endy had his captains around him while he issued his orders, "Then see to yourselves, wash up then come and find the king for reports. I'm on my way to see him right away." His captains saluted him with fists to hearts. He causally returned the salute and his captains went off to see his orders carried out. Endy gave a big sigh before heading to the kitchen doors. He'd grab a quick meal before seeing his father.

He entered the warm atmosphere of the kitchens. The heat not only coming from the ovens, but from fond childhood memories as well. A loud gasped escaped from a tall, brown hair woman. She was the head cook for the palace. "Endy! You're back! Oh, goodness. Everyone has missed you so, you can't leave for that long again! And you missed your birthday! I'll make up for it, you'll have the biggest, scrumptious feast that I can cook up!" She had come around the counter that she was working at, and pulled him into a bear hug. The top of her head was even with his eyes, she was a very tall woman.

"Makoto, my ribs!" Endy laughed, "I'm glad to be home too. Please, I need to breathe." He patted her back, while she gave him one more squeeze and released him. "I can catch up with you later, and my birthday feast will have to wait as well. Right now I'd like a quick meal before I see my father, please."

Makoto got a mischievous look in her eyes and smiled. "Of course. You're going to need food before that." She giggled and took off, picking up a plate and piling food upon it. He saw lamb, eggs, potato cubes, and part of a loaf of fresh bread being added to his plate, making his mouth water. Assistant cooks were giving little waves and smiles, but were too busy to come over and greet him. Endy returned their waves and sat at a little table at the far end of the kitchen.

A mug of water and a plate heaped with delicious smelling food was thumped down in front of him. "Here you are, love. I'm sorry I can't watch you eat, cause I'm in the middle of mid-day meal prep. But I'm sure I'll see you tonight." She took off before he could ask her about the look she had before. Endy started to shovel his food down while he watched Makoto go station to station, making sure the food would come out perfect.

His plate was only part way done before he had enough. His stomach had shrank since he'd been away. He stopped a scullion boy and handed him his plate, telling him to make the food disappear so Makoto wouldn't be upset. The boy's eyes lit up, not only from having the prince talk to him, but being asked to eat the rest of his food too! The boy scurried off to a corner to carry out orders. Endy picked himself up and made his departure, making sure to wave to Makoto before he left.

He took the servants side passages to quicken his travel through the palace, seeing many familiar faces as he jogged. Many of the faces held a look as if there was a joke on him and he didn't know about it. Endy shook off the dreaded feeling that was forming at the pit of his stomach and hurried to the throne room. He was sure his father would be holding court at this time, but if not, he could ask around and find him.

Endy burst out of the side passages into a main corridor leading to double doors of the throne room. He slowed to a walk when he was a few paces from the double doors. Servants opened the doors and Endy nodded to them as he went through.

"Endymion!" His father exclaimed. He was sitting on the dais on one of two thrones, but after his bellow, he jumped off and scurried down the steps to Endy. They met halfway across the large room and embraced. Luckily, the room seemed empty except a few guards and them.

"Good to see you well, father," Endy whispered into the graying man's ear. The king was a stout man with a large build. While Endy was tall with a medium build. Although they had different body types, they almost mirrored looks. The king's eyes were gray and his black hair held lots of gray streaks, were the only difference between the two.

The king held his son at arm's length and studied him. "You lost weight, my son. You should go see Makoto after we are done."

"I already have," Endy responded with a grin.

"Well, see her again!" the king roared with a laugh.

"I promise to later. But the garrison to the south…" Endy wanted to get the reports over quickly.

"None of that! We'll do that later. I'm really excited to give you your birthday present!" the king interrupted his son.

"But!.... Alright, what kind of present has got you all excited?" Endy asked. The dreaded feeling was coming back.

"Come over here!" the king motioned to some servants that were tucked behind a fluted column, effectively keeping them hidden. As they came into the lighter part of the room, Endy saw that it was only a one servant leading five women in light colored dresses and another servant bring up the rear. Endy's fears were confirmed and his stomach twisted itself into knots.

"Father! You know how I feel about you pushing women onto me, I won't have it again," Endy's brow dropped and anger permeated his voice.

His father was a well respected king, having brought his kingdom into an age of great prosperity. All political moves were executed flawlessly, and he defended his people as no other king has. But Endy felt like his personal life was wanting. Ever since Endy's mother died when he was very young, the king would have different women around all the time, after a mourning period of course. The king started to push women onto Endymion about six years ago. It annoyed Endy to no end, because he wasn't like his father in that regard. He wanted something special with a woman, not just a night's pleasure. And here it was again, five beautiful women his father rounded up _as a birthday gift_!

It was that moment when his captains entered the throne room. Endy waved them to the side, so he could finish the argument he was sure to have with his father.

"Ah, son. But these are different," the king replied, red starting to color his face, but his voice remained calm.

"Pray tell, father. How is this different?" Endy shot back.

"These are slave girls, and I want you to pick," the king said defensively.

Endy's jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting this at all. Then his eyes clouded over as rage filled him. "You bought slaves? What the hell were you thinking? We don't allow slavery in our kingdom!" He couldn't think anymore, he was so angry and surprised.

"Don't address me in that tone, boy!" the quiet warning in the king's tone pulled Endy back from the brink.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing," Endy said in a much calmer voice. He had been his own man for the last two months, so it seemed weird that he wasn't the highest ranking person there. He needed to watch himself until he was used to it again.

"It's my last resort! I'd like a grandchild before I leave this life, and it's high past time you got interested in women. Unless you're interested in men?..." the king got a horrified look on his face.

Endy didn't bother to respond. He just gave his father a dangerous glare.

"Alright, alright. So no men, thank the heavens. But now it isn't an option, I'm ordering you to pick one," the kings eyes dared his son to talk back.

Endy saw the walls of a trap forming and no way out. He thought furiously for a way to get out of this. There wasn't a way.

He smiled suddenly. "Okay, I'll pick one if you release all of the others. Give them their freedom."

"Done," the king said a split second after Endy present his condition. "Only if you agree to my condition."For some reason, the trap seemed to be closing in faster.

"Which is?" Endy asked.

"After you pick," the king nodded to the girls. He wasn't going to argue with the old man anymore, so he simply nodded.

He needed time to think, so he went over to the girls and started to look them over. They were all beautiful. With different colored dresses and hair. The first had a pale purple gown, the second had a soft sea green, third one with a dark blue, fourth had a pastel red, and the last one a golden one. He stepped back to over look them all at once, not thinking he could choose.

"Aren't you going to give the last one a look?" the king asked.

Startled, Endy looked at the last girl, who he had thought was a servant. Now, with a closer look, he could tell she was no servant. While her gown was white, that's where the similarities with the servants work dress ended. This gown was quite original. It was simple, having ribbons over her shoulders holding up the dress, while the rest of it just flowed smoothly down the rest of her. It didn't have far to go, as the girl was short, the top of her head almost to the middle of his chest. Endy was wondering if she was even old enough to be considered, but when he saw the swell of her bosom his doubts evaporated. Her breasts weren't huge, but big enough to proclaim her a woman. Her golden locks were pulled back with a pink ribbon, tied into a bow with her hair hanging down to where he imagined her knees were. Then his eyes met hers. He felt like gravity reversed and he was falling into the sky. Her eyes were so big and perfect blue. Endy wanted nothing else but to drowned in them. He noticed that she was trembling slightly. All the other girls had a little meat on their bones, while this girl was skinny. She was freezing, so Endy took off his coat and wrapped her up in it and his arms, rubbing her back briskly to help create heat.

"This girl is freezing! How could you be so thoughtless?" Endy asked his father. The girl snuggled deeper into his embrace, really shuddering now.

"I see you have picked," the king replied with a big grin. It took a moment for Endy to realize the truth of his statement. He thought of the other girls and wondered if he would've done the same for them. No, he decided, he would've asked a servant to bring them a blanket. So what made him give his own coat to this shivering girl? He didn't have a good answer, other than a protective feeling for her. Silly, he didn't even know her.

He released the small woman and stepped towards his father. "Now the rest are free?"

"Of course. We'll find them jobs, and I'm sure they'll like it here, in my kingdom," the king said. Endy felt stupid, freeing slaves and not thinking of the implications of doing so. His father thought of everything, thus showing Endy how far he had to go to be a good ruler.

"Good. Do I have your leave then, my king?" He was already walking over to his captains to discuss things. The girl with his coat was halfway between the spot she was in, to the king, looking unsure. The other girls were quietly talking amongst themselves.

"And my condition?" the king asked.

Endy cursed, silently, hoping that he would get away. He spun back towards his father and waited impatiently. Then he felt horribly, as the girl just stood in the middle of the room shivering still, looking around hopelessly. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her again.

"She is to be by your side at all times, except when you visit the privy. That's just undignified. Until I say otherwise," the king had an evil smile while he stated his condition.

Endy released the girl again and stormed over to the king. "That completely nulls her freedom! That infringes on my condition!," he raged.

"Not exactly. Her freedom rests with you now," the king said, not backing down.

The girl had followed Endy and now curtseyed to the king, then Endymion. "As your majesty wishes," her voice came out soft and melodious. Endy wanted to wrap her in his arms again, but didn't cause she was doing what the king wanted, making him mad at her. His conflicting emotions tumbled in his head, vying to be the winning sentiment.

"Fine!" Endy muttered. He caught the girl's hand, taken aback at how cold it was, and tugged her gently to follow him. He could hear the king chuckle lightly as he made his way over to his captains. "He'll probably take our reports over dinner, so rest up and do as you wish until then," he said when he was in front of them. They all had shit eating grins on their faces. "Bastards!"

"What… about the… girls from the… garrison?" Jadeite got out between his laughs.

"Oh, shit! I forgot all about them. Damn. Have the servants make up rooms for them in the guest wing and we'll present them to my father at dinner. He can figure that one out too, him being all clever recently. Bastards!" Endy cussed at his captains, who were now laughing out loud at him. He didn't see what was so damn funny. He walked furiously out of the throne room, pulling the girl behind him.

* * *

Endy entered his room, still angry at everyone. The girl, by proxy, entered the room behind him, still holding his hand. His room was toasty, thanks to a cheery fire going in his sitting room fireplace, and his personal servants were sitting there already, standing by.

"Good afternoon, Prince Endymion," both servants addressed him and curtseyed.

"Enough with the formalities! Ami, Naru. I get enough of that from everyone else," he sighed.

"Who's your friend, Endy?" Ami dropped back to normal, quickly enough, he noticed.

"She, ah…" He felt like such an ass. He hadn't even asked her name yet. Of all the impolite things… He kicked himself repeatedly mentally. He knew he owed her now, things like this couldn't be over looked.

"My name is Serenity," her voice was just as soft and musical as it was down in the throne room.

_What a beautiful name._ He looked at Serenity again. _Truly a…_ a what? Beautiful couldn't describe her. The other girls in the throne room were beautiful. No, he didn't have a word for it. _Adorable._ That would work, as adorably didn't limit itself to a class. It could transcend beautiful.

"How adorable! Nice to meet you, Serenity. We're Prince Endymion's personal servants. I'm Naru, and this is Ami," Naru curtseyed to her and Ami followed suit, saying exactly what he was thinking. Serenity scurried behind Endy, clutching the back of his shirt, peeking from his side. Her shyness was very endearing to him, and he wanted to hold her again.

"I'm very dirty, and tired. Could you have a bath drawn?" Endy asked Ami.

"It's already done. It should still be hot, as we just finished a few moments ago. Do you want me to wash your back?" Ami asked, teasing.

"I'll do it," Serenity squeaked from behind him, not getting the teasing in Ami's voice.

Serenity couldn't know that Ami and Naru were a couple of girls his father had tried to push on him, and Endy had made them his servants instead. Ami and Naru would tease him about what might have been, but were quite happy with their jobs. They didn't mind at all that he didn't want to bed them.

"Ah, Serenity. Ami was joking, okay? You don't have to go into the washroom with me, I can bath myself," he spoke gently to her, so it wouldn't sound harsh.

"I'm going in," she said, stubbornly.

"Look, I'm sure my father didn't mean for you to be literally by my side all the time. You can stay out here, talk to Ami and Naru. Get to know them," the thought of her washing his back delighted him and scared him all at the same time.

"The king said only the privy I don't have to follow," she said simply, using as few words as possible to convey her thoughts.

He turned around so she wasn't taking to his back. "You don't talk much, do you?" he asked.

She shook her head in answer.

"Well, I still don't think you should go bathe with me. No one is going to tell the king if you don't go in the washroom with me, so just stay out here," this would be where Endy would get angry, normally, but he just couldn't seem to do it now.

She shook her head again, more violently this time.

"Whatever! You'll have to close your eyes then," he said.

Serenity clung to his shirt the entire time while he walked over to the washroom door. Ami and Naru shared a look and grins when Endy wasn't watching.

* * *

Endy opened the door and gently pushed her through. Serenity was wearing nothing but a large towel, looking like a drowned mouse. Well, a very cute drowned mouse. Endy followed, wearing the same except it was only wrapped around his waist. His campaigning had left him with pure muscle on his frame and both of his servants were getting an eyeful of his chest.

"Stop that! Can I get a pair of under trousers? And if you have something for Serenity?" He looked a little sheepish at their situation.

"They're on your bed, and I left to grab an extra shift for Serenity while you two were bathing," Ami said, normally. The noises heard during their bathing were completely non-exciting. It sounded exactly like what she said, Serenity washing Endy's back, and by the look of it, he returned the favor. The prince was so uptight, Ami wondered if he even grabbed a feel. Probably not.

"Thank you. You two are dismissed to go enjoy your evening, I don't think I'll need anything more tonight," he said. _Did Ami sound disappointed? _The two got up to leave, dropping curtseys as they left. _Did Naru look a little sad? Is everyone going fucking crazy? _

He went to his bedroom door and turned the knob. Serenity had come up behind him, leaning against him and shivered. Even though the room was warm, she was still wet and small. He found the articles of clothing on his bed as promised. He pulled his under trousers on underneath his towel. Then took her towel off her and started to dry her. He had to concentrate with all his might so his lust wouldn't overcome him. Her perfect skin was the color of moonlight on a clear night, and touching it sent electricity through his spine. He had to concentrate harder as he got the shift onto her body, then wrapped her long hair into the towel.

She looked up at him when he finished. The only light was from the fireplace in his bedroom, smaller than the one in his sitting room. Her eyes looked dark with so little light, and so innocent.

"I've been traveling for a long time, and I'm pretty tired. So I was going to sleep, I don't know if you're tired or anything, but the bed is big enough for both of us," he sounded stupid, he knew. And she was still shaking. Endy couldn't stand to see her so cold, so he wrapped his arms around her once more and pulled her to the bed. He got them both into the bed with only a little awkwardness and settled down on his pillow. Serenity pulled the heavy covers over both of them. She threw an arm and leg on top of him while resting her head on his chest.

It took a few minutes until her even breathing told him that she was asleep. The he started to worry about what was happening. How did this gorgeous creature ensnare his heart in half a day?

**Author Note: Stay tuned for the next chapter, there will be a flashback of bath time! Nothing really racy, but interesting.**


	4. Misunderstandings and Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or associated characters.

**Author notes: I'm really starting to enjoying writing this fic. Maybe because of everyone who appreciates it. Anyhow, I'll be trying to put out a chapter as soon as I can, unless I get the dreaded writer's block. Or work interferes. **

**Lovelyl: I've seen both the Japanese and English dub of SM, and I have to say that Japanese is the best. I'd love to read the manga, but the only one I've found was a crappy, hard to read copy. I have to disagree about Usagi's voice though, but probably because I'm male… As for Mamoru, being an arse isn't really a strong personality trait, but it was humorous. Thanks for the support!**

**ButterGinger: Thank you for the wonderful praise! I'm an aspiring writer and it's nice to know how much my style is appreciated.**

**For all the rest of the reviewers, egging me on to do another chapter, Thank You! And here you go.**

Chapter 4: Misunderstandings and Happiness.

Endymion hadn't fallen asleep yet, his mind was working too hard for slumber to claim him. Instead, his left hand had gently rubbed Serenity's back, while he thought of what his father was trying to accomplish, of what he was trying to force Endy into.

He could see that the sun was going down by the faint line of fading light that escaped between the heavy curtains. Knowing his father wanted the reports at dinner, Endy gave a soft sigh of regret and worked himself out from under Serenity's leg, arm, and head.

He did that very slowly, as to not wake the new found center of his problems. With the little amount of light from the dying fire, he got himself dressed. He took a long glance at her softly breathing form, while confusing thoughts whirled around in his head. With another sigh, he gently closed the door and left his rooms.

His mind couldn't stay focused on the task at hand for too long, as he made his way down to the private dining hall. Private, meaning only able to sit fifty people. Disgusting.

He wondered if Serenity would like the paintings hung on the walls of the corridors. A lot of them were quite elegant. _Why would I care if she liked them? I don't even know the girl!_ He considered the girl again, from the start. Serenity was obviously the best looking woman he had ever seen, but even that shouldn't affect him so while he was around her. Her poise, and posture were serene, even regal. Her lack of words might be attributed to her shyness. And then there was the easy acceptance between the two of them. The line of thought was driving him crazy, so he switched his thoughts to the preparation of his report to his father, still a couple minutes from the dining hall. Enough time to summarize everything neatly.

He cursed silently as he had to backtrack a few doors to the right one, having passed it while thinking of Serenity again. _Would she wake while I'm gone? What if she does, will she be frightened?_ Shaking his head to clear his mind, Endy opened the double doors to the private dining room. He let out a sigh of relief, finding only the king and his captains in the room, not wanting to deal with the sycophants of court.

"What the hell kept you, Son? You're late! And where the fuck is Serenity? I thought I was clear that she was to be with you at all times!" his father was yelling by the time he finished.

Endymion jumped a little in surprise. He had been thinking of her again. _She'll probably be hungry when she wakes, I'll go see Makoto on my way back._

"She's sleeping in my bed," Endy said casually as he made his way to the opposite side of the king from where his captains were seated.

The four men snickered upon hearing that. Even the king smiled, probably thinking dirty thoughts.

"We haven't done anything, she just slept on me after our bath…" Endy snapped his jaw shut as he felt like he was making things worse.

"You didn't do anything in bed, cause you already did it in the bath!" he heard Jadeite whisper to himself.

_Fucking asshole. He doesn't know anything._

Although mentioning the bath brought color to the prince's cheeks.

**Flashback:**

_Serenity was still clinging to the back of his shirt as he closed the door. As promised, the tub was filled and steaming._

_"Serenity, I need you to let go." He needed her to, but did he want her to?_

_"Oh, yes," she released her grip, a slight pink tinged her cheeks._

_Endy stood in place for a couple seconds, shuffling his feet. "Ummm, could you turn around, or close your eyes?"_

_"Why?" she asked._

_"Well, ummm…." he thought fast, "It's improper for me to e nude in front of a lady I just met."_

_"Oh. Will this help?" she said as she slipped her dress off her shoulders._

_Endy spun around so quick, he was light headed for a couple seconds. "No, that's not quite what I had in mind."_

_"Am I not pretty enough?" Serenity sounded really worried._

_He spun around and lightly grabbed her shoulders, stepping in close so he wouldn't be able to see her nude form. Too late. He really didn't believe in perfection, but the eyeful he got of her breasts had him believing otherwise. He fought with all of his will power to keep his hands on her shoulders and away from her breasts. "No, the opposite seems to be the problem. You're too pretty."_

_A rosy color blossomed on her cheeks from his words. Then her hands snaked up to his collar and started to undo his buttons. He immediately stepped back, not realizing the situation he would put himself into. His face drained of all color when he understood the gravity of his action, now her whole body was visible to him. He did the only thing he could think of, he turned to the tub and shed his clothing as fast as he could. He had to slow down while entering the water, as it was still steaming hot. Everything became mechanical, as he kept his thoughts away from the pale beauty behind him. He was so busy not thinking about her that he jumped when her hands touched his back._

_"Wait! What are you doing?" he sputtered._

_"I'm washing your back…" she answered, hesitantly._

_Endy wondered how his current situation came to be. Oh, yeah. The king. He started to think dark thoughts about his father._

_He nearly fainted when Serenity started to climb into the tub with him. He reacted exactly in a way that was opposite to what he wanted to do, he scrambled out of the tub as fast as he could. He grabbed a towel and started to dry off as quickly as he had exited the tub. Glancing back to Serenity, to make sure she was alright, he found her with a hand covering her mouth, giggling at him. As she stood, he grabbed another towel and went over to her. He wrapped her up, leaving her arms free, and picked up her small frame. He carried her over to the door and gently set her down. Endy was consumed with disgust and embarrassment for himself as he exited the bathroom._

Endy shook his head, trying to erase the pleasant, but unpleasant scene from his mind.

"I want to know why you are disobeying my order!" the king had a serious expression now. The king's words brought him back the present, and the conversation that had brought up the memory.

"I didn't think she needed to be here for the reports. It would be quite boring for her. Besides, she needs her rest. Being exposed to the cold can sap one's strength," Endy reasoned, as he took a seat next to his father. "I think your order needs to be revised. It's not possible for her to be around me at all times, I have duties which may not be reasonable to ask a lady to follow me to. If she's sleeping and I need to work, it isn't fair to wake her then drag her along."

"I see your point, and I'll take it under advisement," his father had turned to him while responding. He raised a hand to wave servants over with the food. "Because you're late, your captains have already filled me in on everything that has happened. You do me proud, son. I knew I made the right decision in sending you to deal with Rubeus."

"But, Rubeus is still alive! We weren't able to locate him," Endy was confused with the praise on a failed mission.

"You miss the point, Endymion. The way you handled your men, organized the assault, and you actually led the soldiers into battle! I couldn't be more pleased of the way you have stepped into leadership. That was the most important part of the mission. There's no question that I would've liked Rubeus's head, but he no longer has a hold on my territory," the king had a genuine smile for his son. Endy nodded his head, his eyes misting a bit from his father's approval.

The food that was placed in front of him had gigantic portions and heady aromas. Definitely Makoto's work. What had Endy confused was that his stomach rebelled at the gourmet fare in front of him.

"Tomorrow is the parade. Then we'll have your birthday feast! I knew that your celebration would be late, so we'll make up for it with extravagance," his father said, after he had taken a few bites of the twice-spiced lamb. "I expect your little _lady_ to be riding with you in the parade, that shouldn't _bore_ her. Make sure she attends your birthday feast as well. I already had dresses made for her, so you can pick the one you like the best."

"Wait, how have you had dresses made up for her already? And why are you continually forcing her on to me!" Endy was starting to get angry with not knowing what was going on all the time.

"Think, boy! I had dresses made for all the girls! I'm always prepared," his father had such a smug look on his face that it made Endy want to punch him right in the nose.

He decided with feeling stupid, as his father had thought of everything, again. It should have been obvious to him, but it was hard to concentrate lately. "As for forcing her on to you, it was you who agreed to the deal we had."

"Yeah," was all he could come up with. He picked up his wine glass and tried to drink some, wanting to loosen up his stomach. Makoto would be very displeased if his plate came back untouched.

The wine felt like it turned into lead when it hit his stomach, making him swallow a few times to keep the wine down. Putting the glass down, he picked up his fork to push food around his plate.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as his father and the captains devoured their meal, while he sat there not able to think about food. Kunzite looked up and spied Endy's undiminished plate, despite being rearranged.

"Is there something wrong, Prince Endymion?" Kunzite queried.

"Huh? Oh, no. Just not hungry. So, father, are you going to join us at the parade?" Endy had looked up as he answered, then used the question as a distraction to wave his food away. The smell was making him sick. A warmth was starting to spread from his middle, though, and Endy recognized the effect of wine. He grabbed his glass to force more down is gullet, hoping it could ease his nerves that were on edge for no reason.

His question had the king choking on a piece of meat he just ate. The king grabbed his glass and gulped wine to help pass the stubborn bit of food. "No argument?" he gasped, "No flying into a rage about a parade thrown especially for you? You're just going to sit there and ask if I'll be there? I agree with Captain Kunzite, what is wrong with you?" Endy had waved over a servant to refill his glass as his father spoke. He took a drink before responding.

"There has to be something wrong with me to do my duty? The soldiers will love it. They need to be recognized for all their hard work. It wouldn't be fair for them to suf-fer jus because I don appre-ciate such things. I apol-lo-gize if I ha-ve ben selfissh in the pass," Endy said. His captains were used to his new view of things already, but it was the kings first chance to see it. He just sat there with mouth agape, staring at his son, while the captains hid smiles behind their glasses.

Endy hadn't noticed that the servant had been refilling his wine glass again until this moment, as he watched him pour the red liquid into his glass. He didn't know how much he had consumed, although the warm feeling had spread throughout his whole body now, even making his thoughts a little foggy. He waved the servant off, thinking this would be his last bit of wine.

The sound of a fork clattering against a plate had Endy look up from his wine to see his father studying him with intense eyes. He smiled at him, not knowing why, it just felt like the right thing to do. His body had a pleasant, warm glow infusing it and he took another sip of his wine to continue the feeling.

"Are you drunk, Endymion?" his father asked, some mock concern sounding in his voice. Endy thought for a moment, while waving for a refill.

"Dunno, neve ben dunk…. drrunk b-fore," Endy winced inwardly, was he really slurring that much? He was taken aback and slightly angry when his father and his captains started laughing. Jadeite was laughing so hard that he was pounding the table. It didn't help that the servants all wore smiles of amusement. "Yeeeaahh? Alllwrighty, I thin I ill go ow. Goood nigh."

He stood up to go, but found himself falling back into his seat. To cover up the incident, he grabbed his glass and drained the last of the wine. When he attempted to stand up again, he used the table and chair arm to steady himself all the while ignoring his father's and captain's gales of laughter. Endy gave them all a mocking salute before he stumbled out the door.

The hallway seemed to move the opposite direction in which he was going, making him weave back and forth. Older servants had knowing smiles as he passed, while the younger ones had a worried look for him. He made it to the kitchens without falling on his face, but he had no idea why he was there.

Endy stood there for a moment, scratching his head, trying to figure out why he had come to the kitchens. With a sigh of frustration, he threw his hands up in defeat. He knew that it had been important, but nothing was coming to mind. So he turned around to go seek out his bed. His bed! Serenity! He smiled and mentally patted himself on the back for figuring that out.

Once he entered the kitchens, wonderful food aromas assaulted his nose, and then made his belly twist and jump. _All this great food, and it still upsets my stomach. Ugh. _He shoved his bile back down, hard. Then strode over to Makoto who was making sure the dough for the mornings bread was setting and ready.

"Gooood even Mako, hows you… now?" Endy's words confused himself.

"What drunken idiot…" Makoto spun around to give an ear full to whoever was disturbing her, but stopped when she was face to face with a very inebriated prince. "Oh, goodness. What have you done? Nevermind, come over here and sit." Makoto led him to the same table that he had an earlier meal at.

"Waaaiit, Im her foor foo-d," the heat of the fires were lulling him to sleep, so he had the mental fog and now sleep to fight. If he sat, he would lose to sleep, so Endy pushed away from the stool Makoto was trying to maneuver him into.

"Didn't you just have dinner with your father?" she asked.

"Ummm, yes," simple answers seemed best. They'd be hard to mess up.

"So, why do you need food?" she pressed. Damn! No simple answer. He concentrated really hard as to not slur and make himself understandable.

"I nee foo-d foor a la-dy frien," that didn't sound really accurate, "For Serenity." That sounded good. What Endy didn't notice was the look of adoration on his own face when he said Serenity's name, but Makoto caught it.

"That's incredible! I'm happy for you, Endy. Finally, you found someone," Makoto's eyes were far-away, dreaming of a prince for herself.

"Wha…? Whoo ya.. I don un dah stan…?" He was really lost, now, but didn't have any more time to figure it out as Makoto whisked around the room. She came back with a plate covered with a white napkin and utensils. He reached for it, but she pulled it back, out of his grasp.

"Maybe I should carry it for you, so you don't spill it…?" Makoto made it seem like a half statement and half request.

The room was starting to spin for Endy, so he didn't waste time and nodded his assent. Makoto had a grin plastered on her face the entire time it took them to get to his rooms.

* * *

Darkness greeted them as Endy opened the door to his sitting room. He groped around, just inside, for a candle left there just for situations like this. Taking the candle to the closest lamp in the hallway to light the wick, he came back to illuminate the sitting room. The candle light weakly pushed back the darkness, but Endy didn't think that he would be up long enough to warrant lighting his lamps.

"Did you hear something," he asked, a little more sober then a few minutes ago.

Makoto paused a moment, tilting her head. "No. Nothing, dear."

Endy stopped breathing for a moment. There! A soft, sniffling noise. From where though? He slapped his forehead as he rushed to his bedroom. He threw the door open with random fears racing through his head, not knowing what he would find.

Serenity was sitting on the edge of the bed in her shift. At the light and noise, she lifted her eyes to the interruption of her personnel torment. At the sight of Endymion, her face became serene, portraying her namesake.

"Are you okay?" Endy's fog of inebriation seemed to dissipate as he rushed over to her. Her cheeks were wet with tears, eyes puffy and red. She nodded, and then looked to the side. He eased her chin back towards him, so he could look into her eyes. With her face towards him again, she cast her gaze down, not meeting his. "What's wrong, Serenity?"

"Nothing," she mumbled. Even her mumbling was sweet on his ears.

"Then what are the tears for? Let me help you," he implored.

"You should not worry about me, Master," she still wouldn't meet his eyes. He did a double take, standing up in surprise. _Master? I'm not…_ He hung his head in shame, feeling unworthy of anything. He should have explained to her already. Instead he had just assumed she knew that she wasn't a slave anymore. What a bastard he was.

"Serenity, I'm not your master. You're not a slave anymore. Please, call me Endy," he sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Only then did she look up at him.

"If I am not a slave anymore, then what am I, Endymion?" her eyes were still wet while asking her question.

"Ummm…." she had stumped him with that one.

"You're his companion," Makoto saved him, entering the room. "It's way better than being a slave, love. And you're so lucky to be his companion! No girl could ask for a better man." Endy had forgotten that she was there. Quite possibly because of the lack of light in the room. The candle didn't give light past a few feet and the embers of the fire just gave off a glow.

Endy gave the cook a grateful smile, then turned back to Serenity to see how well she accepted the answer. She digested it quietly for a few moments and her expression brightened considerably. His question hadn't been suitably answered yet, and he wasn't one to let an issue go.

"You haven't said why you were crying yet…" he trailed off, leaving the necessary opening for her to answer.

"I'll just leave her dinner in the sitting room, and leave you two so you might rest. Be a dear, Endy, and bring her down for breakfast?" Makoto spoke instead, and left without even hearing his response. It hadn't sounded like a question, anyhow, more like a demand. Very few people could get away with that, and she was one of them.

"Because I was scared, I missed… it was dark…" he turned to her as she spoke. Again, she cast her eyes down. He lifted her chin with two fingers, this time she met his gaze.

Her eyes seemed almost luminous, nearly glowing in the dark. Not taking a second to reconsider, he dove into them, losing himself in pure emotion and beauty. His lips briefly touched her nose, giving her a soft kiss. His next target being her lips, aching to devour her. He was stopped a hair's width away by a grumbling sound. Her visage one of complete seriousness, ready for the kiss. Then her eyes erupted in mirth with her giggling insanely.

"Hungry," she whispered. He couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Of course. I'll let you eat then. Let's go to the next room," he pulled her into a quick embrace before letting her up. The mental fog was back, and he settled into it. Much easier then dealing with the confusing emotions he was experiencing.

* * *

The next morning found Endy in his favorite chair, watching Serenity sleep. He hadn't slept very much, he never did, so he had made use of the morning hours to fetch her a dress and fresh shift. He also found a cloth bag with women things in it. Ami and Naru had left it before he woke. A note was left for him on top of the bag.

It read: _Endy,_

_A silly boy like you wouldn't know what a girl needs to be beautiful, so Naru and I retrieved a few of her things and some extras. We'll move all of her other things in while you two are out today. Play nice, sweet prince._

_Ami_

It was just like those two, always trying to be in his business. He didn't mind, though, as he peeked into the bag and saw a hairbrush, hair pins, brushes, bottles, powders, and a whole mess of other things he knew nothing about. _Must be hard to be a girl_, he mused.

He wasn't in the bed with her due to the emotions he was feeling. They were different than any others he had before, and now wasn't the time to figure them out. He needed to talk with his father before things got any more complicated.

Soft sounds were emitted from a pillow. Soon, her head rose up and she yawned then stretched her arms. _Good lord!_ His breath caught in his throat. With still sleepy eyes, she sat framed by her long golden locks, looking like an awakening angel. She spotted him in his chair across the room and smiled. Her smile faltered when she realized he was over there instead of beside her.

"Why are you over there…?" she asked, meekly, not trusting the situation.

Thoughts of the other day ran through his head, he was sure that she thought they were close now. But he couldn't let that be. He'd die before hurting her, though, so he just ignored the question.

"I got you a riding dress and fresh shift for today. My father wants you to ride in the parade. The girls brought you some stuff I'm sure you'll want. So, after you dress and freshen up, we can go have breakfast."

He had already dressed for the day and she gave him the once over. Black seemed like his theme, as every piece of clothing he had on was mostly black. From his black boots, to his black trousers. His shirt was black but with silver work traveling up both sides of the buttons. She looked to her dress that was hanging on the wardrobe after looking Endy over. Rather simple looking, it was a light blue riding dress but with lace spilling out at the shoulders and neck. Not a lot of lace, just enough to make it look a bit fancy.

"I don't know how to ride," she was getting a sad look. Her eyes were misting some.

His father probably planned this.

_Conniving bastard!_

He knew where this was going, and once again, saw no way out of the trap.

"That's fine, you can ride with me," he said, giving in.

Her earlier smile graced her face again as she bounded out of bed, rushing over to her dress. She tentativelytouched the fabric and spun to him. "It's silk?" her eyes wide with wonder.

"Of course," he was rather confused about her question. He didn't have a moment longer before he had a barely clothed angel hopping in his lap with her arms thrown around his neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she repeated over and over again. He cracked a smile, enjoying the simple gratitude of a girl getting something nice.

"You'll have to thank my father for it, I wasn't the one to have it made," he said as he tried to maneuver her onto her own feet. He refused to admit to himself how nice it felt to have her in his lap.

"Oh," she said, as she deftly avoided getting out of his lap, "Thank you, anyway." With that, she hopped off like it was her intention all along. Spying the bag sitting beside the wardrobe, she walked over to it. After a few moments of rifling through the bag, Endy was surprised when she only came up with a hair brush and ribbon.

"I'll leave you to dress. I'll wait in the sitting room," he said as he got up.

* * *

Once again, Endy found himself brooding as he waited for Serenity to dress. He went over the talk he was going to have with his father. It couldn't be too disrespectful, but it needed to show his anger at being manipulated. He was going over a particularly troublesome part when the door to his bedroom opened, and all he could do was stare.

_My mouth is probably hanging open as well_, he thought.

Even though the dress was on the plain side, Serenity made it something more, much more. It was as if the dress was a canvas waiting for a painter, and she was a world class artist. Her hair was up with a bow again, a light green bow. A grumbling sound had him glance at her belly.

"I think your stomach is telling us what we should be doing. Shall we?" he presented an arm to her. She nodded, and in an unladylike manner, grabbed his arm and clung to it.

* * *

The sudden light from the private dining room was a big contrast from the slightly gloomy corridor, having the two of them standing still for a moment adjusting their eyes. During the brief blindness, he heard a few startled gasps.

He was guessing it was a reaction from Serenity clinging to his arm, or maybe the fact he was escorting a girl, period. When his eyesight returned, he could see that the table was half full. His father at the high chair, like always, his four captains to his right plus a few more that hadn't campaigned with him. Two empty chairs to his left indicated where they would sit, and then sprinkled throughout the rest were minor functionaries, advisors, and nobles. He noticed when Serenity's eyesight returned to her by the sudden tightening on his arm.

"Ah! My son has arrived. And with such a beautiful maiden on his arm… Let us eat," the king stuttered a moment, seeing how Serenity held onto Endymion's arm. Endy quickly steered them both to the empty chairs, hoping that sitting would calm the girl's obviously frayed nerves.

_She doesn't do well with crowds,_ he noted to himself, _How is she going to be during the parade?_

The whole way to their chairs, she avoided eye contact and ignored questions. When they made it to their chairs, Endy pulled out the far one away from his father for her, then sat in the one right next to the king.

"We need to talk," he said pointedly to his father.

"So, talk," the king replied, nonchalantly.

"Did you plan all of this?" he lowered his voice, so they would be the only two to hear his words.

"Of course not, the cooks and the servants actually do most of the planning," the king smiled sweetly at him. It gave a kind of confirmation, but Endy wouldn't let it go.

"Stop being obtuse, you know what I mean," he scolded his father.

"Why? Are you two having a lover's spat already?" his father winked at him. He winked!

"No! You don't know what you're doing to me, I've heard stories of heartbreak before. I won't let that happen to me. I won't have a perfect girl in my life then have to give her up to marry some stupid princess to seal some stupid alliance!" Endy was breathing heavy by the end of his speech. The king saw what was really bothering his son, now.

"Endymion, I have something to say," the king's face became somber, "I lied to you the other day. I didn't have dresses made for the other girls, just Serenity." He stopped so Endy could figure out what that meant. Endy sat a moment before his eyes got wide.

"You knew!? How could you know what girl I'd pick, if I was going to pick?" he was starting to get red in the face.

"Calm, Endymion. Ever since you were little, I could tell how proper you would turn out to be. Your mother would be proud of you. I knew you wouldn't be bothered with finding yourself a lady when duty prescribed you to marry for the state. So I took the liberty of looking for the perfect girl for years now. I knew that no ordinary woman would be accepted by you. I knew who you would pick because I've known you for twenty years. I'm king, I've got to know people better then they know themselves. Don't worry, I won't take her away for some 'stupid alliance'. I didn't spend all that time looking for her to throw it away. That's your real birthday present, freedom to love who you wish. Just don't screw it up."

Endy sat back, dumbfounded. He didn't trust everything his father said, yet. But there weren't any holes to his statement. He went to pick some egg onto his fork, but the smell was making him nauseous still. He pushed his plate away and mulled over his father's words some more.

"….to Endymion?" he caught the last of the question that was asked of Serenity.

"I'm his companion," she answered, softly, scooting closer to him.

The question had come from Motoki, the Royal Treasury Advisor. A good enough friend, when Endy had the time. Motoki scratched his head at Serenity's answer.

"What's a Companion?" he asked.

"It means that I'm courting her," Endy blurted out, then the ramifications of the statement slammed into his mind.

_Ahh crap! Why did I say that?_

"And that she's my guest at the same time." He had to fill it in some. Courting wouldn't explain companion all by itself. Endy pictured himself digging a hole, as which he thought he was doing anyway.

Serenity had a strained smile as she looked up at him, her cheeks rosy from all the attention. Her plate was still full, and he recognized the problem right away.

"Enough questions, let the poor girl eat!" He gave a mock glare to those who seemed to have been pestering her.

Serenity didn't waste any time, and started to eat like Endy, shoveling food into her mouth. Flashbacks of last night filtered into his mind, Serenity had devoured the whole plate and looked like she wanted more. He was brought out of his musings by the laughter around the table.

"She eats just like the Prince! They were made for each other!" More laughter ringed the table. Serenity seemed oblivious to the fact that she was the subject of mirth, having her attention rather devoted to the task of conquering her plate. He let his ire cool as she didn't seem to care. He tried to put some of his own food away, but when the fork neared his mouth, bile rose in the back of his throat. Grunting unhappily, he waved for his plate to be taken away.

The rest of breakfast went awkwardly. Serenity was more interested in clinging to his arm than to talking with anyone at the table. Endy didn't mind, per-say, but it left him to deal with all the conversation. With Serenity on his arm, he was starting to feel exactly what his father wanted him to feel, happy. Unfortunately, he still had a nagging doubt nestled right in the middle of his mind. This couldn't last, nothing ever went this well.

**Author notes: Apologies for the lateness of this update. From vacation, to having obtained a beta, time just didn't seem available. I'll see what I can do this week-end and maybe a couple chapters will be posted next week. As for Endy getting drunk so quick, try drinking on a empty stomach, it takes literally like 20 minutes to start slurring if you're drinking heavily. Again, sorry to keep all of you waiting for so long.**


	5. A Birthday Parade

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or associated characters.

Chapter 5: A Birthday Parade…

Endy's stomach rumbled, growling in protest of neglect. Sadly, for him, nothing seemed to appeal to him. Pushing thoughts of hunger aside, he turned his mind to things of more importance then his personal comfort. Or rather to the matter clinging to his arm. He stopped walking, suddenly, causing Serenity to stop as well. The lighting in the corridor had him admiring her in the riding dress a moment before he spoke.

"Serenity, I can't have you hanging on my arm like this, it isn't proper. Here, like this," Endy said as he untangled his arm from her grasp, then placed her arm upon his. She seemed rather upset about the separation. "Does it matter so much? I'm still here beside you."

"I… um… I'm a…" Her sentence ended in a soft whisper.

"I didn't hear you, what was that?" Endy asked, getting slightly annoyed with her excessive shyness.

"I'm afraid," she said, looking away.

"Of what?" he asked. He now faced her, holding her shoulders so she couldn't turn away. He needed to get to the bottom of the issue before it became a problem.

"Of so many people," her chin trembled a little as she looked up into his eyes.

"Have you never been around a lot of people before?" His annoyance with her was melting a bit. _I can't be angry with her for something that wasn't in her control, can I?_

She shook her pretty little head in answer. A very pretty head…

_Why is it so hard to concentrate around her?_ He gave his own head a little shake to clear away the mental haze that was developing.

"Well, I'm sure none of them want to hurt you. There isn't anything you should be scared of," he tried to reason.

"I'm not scared of being hurt. It's just… I can't explain very well. My chest gets tight, my breathing is short, and I'm so scared I start to panic. So I hide. There really isn't a reason… See? It's stupid, that's why I don't speak too much…" her last words came out a whisper again, but Endy heard them anyway.

He pulled her into a light embrace, rubbing her back gently. A couple wash women passed by, bowing to him with secret smiles that they thought they hid well. He nodded in acceptance and watched them retreat down the hall. Serenity was getting comfortable in his arms, making small, content sounds. Endy suddenly pushed her back a step by her shoulders.

"An unexplainable fear. Everyone has them. The problems with those are that they are very hard to overcome. And don't think yourself stupid just because you speak your feelings, it helps me understand you more. In fact, I encourage you to speak more," he said as he pushed a few stray hairs behind her ear. _So pretty…_

A sudden wave of dizziness made him stumble into Serenity, bringing his face within inches of hers. He couldn't understand how that little frame managed to catch his weight to keep him from falling. What was more of an interest to him, at the moment, was his intense desire to kiss her. One desire he was more than willing to fulfill. Her eyes were wide and filled with concern from his little stagger, then turned into surprise and delight at realizing what he was intending next.

"Prince Endymion!"

"Damn it! Interrupted again?" Endy muttered. He decided to ignore the summons and finish what he started.

"Prince! You're going to be late!" the Royal Steward rushed up to them before their lips met.

Serenity giggled, then backed away before Endy could take what he wanted.

"Wonderful timing, Takai," Endy mumbled, shaking his head into his hand, then looking up.

"Pardon, my Prince? Oh, my! Are you feeling okay?" Royal Steward Takai asked. Serenity's hand was on his forehead a moment later.

"You're hot," She whispered to him. Takai didn't seem to hear her.

He didn't feel hot, but her cool hand seemed to banish any traces of the dizziness that had assaulted him.

"I'm fine," Endy said to him in a stronger voice. Serenity seemed to notice what she was doing and removed her hand, slightly embarrassed at her actions. Endy flashed her a wink and a small smile. "What am I going to be late for?"

"But you've lost all color to your face. Do you wish me to call Azumi?" Takai asked, referring to the palace's resident healer.

"No, I have no need of her loathsome potions. I am perfectly fine," he replied. Another wave of dizziness washed over him, this one was laced with pain. He clenched his teeth and ignored it, but used Serenity's shoulder to steady himself. "What am I going to be late for?"

"The parade! You are really going to be late now! Come, quickly. Your father, the king, will be waiting in the courtyard for you! He'll be livid if he thinks you're avoiding your own parade," without another word, Takai took off down the corridor towards the royal stables.

Endy tried to take a step after him, but found that his foot didn't follow his command. A worried sound emitted from his throat. "Go ahead, Serenity. I'll catch up in a moment."

"No," she stated, simply.

He gave her a queer look, then gently pushed off of her and regained his balance.

"It was just a dizzy spell, I'll be fine. Come on, we're already late," he told her. He hadn't lied exactly, but it was all he could do to keep standing straight with the pain.

Her concern stayed in her expression as she nodded, then hooked his arm in a slightly modified escort position, supporting him as they slowly followed Takai.

***

Royal Steward Takai was waiting for them at the courtyard doors, wringing his hands. The worried expression on his face told woes of waiting for hours and not the few minutes it took them to catch up.

"There you are! Come, come. Hurry!" he said as he turned and pushed the doors open.

Blight sunlight blinded Endy and Serenity. As his vision adjusted, he was surprised when she didn't cling to him or bury herself into him. Instead, she just stepped closer.

What greeted him was over a thousand men, in their dress uniforms, stretched out through the gates to the city proper. His father was over by the stables speaking with the stable master. The king swung around as a cheer went up from a few men who spotted Endymion, causing a chain reaction until all thousand men were shouting their approval.

Serenity lost it at that point, grabbing his arm with both of her hands then burying her face into his coat. Endy just touched the bridge of his nose, looked up to the heavens and beseeched the gods for divine guidance. Another painful wave of dizziness assaulted him. Worse than the last one, this wave caused him to cry out softly. Once again, he was amazed at how Serenity's little body could hold him up.

"Endymion! Stop harassing your little lady and get over here. You're holding up the parade!" the king yelled at him.

Endy took another moment to steady himself and walked over to the stable hand who was holding his horse, completely ignoring his father.

_How am I going to get up there with being dizzy and sick? _He thought to himself as he eyed the saddle.

Serenity followed closely behind him, trying her best to be small and unnoticed. _I can't have that happen! _Endy thought to himself with an evil grin, despite his condition.

"Shingo, do you have a horse ready for Serenity?" he asked, knowing that no such thing had been ordered prepared. He got the desired reaction, though. Her head snapped up with a horrified look.

"I don't know how to ride!" she wailed. Looking up to Endy's smirk, she gave an angry grunt. Turning her face away from him, she whined, "You're teasing me!"

_A little better than hiding behind me. Maybe I can work her out of her shell after all._ The faint traces of dizziness left him, and he took the opportunity to mount his horse. The violent movement brought on a strong urge to vomit in exchange. Endy fought that urge heroically, due to the fact that the recipients of whatever came up would be Shingo, and Serenity. _I definitely wouldn't be their favorite person after that!_ He laughed at himself in his mind, enjoying his own humor.

"May I help you up, my lady?" Shingo made a loop with his hands to boost Serenity up, bypassing Endy's earlier question.

She glanced up to Endy, gave him a sniff, then used the stableman's hands as intended. That was the only thing about her mounting that went as intended. All the scrambling and chaos that ensued nearly pulled Endy off the horse. He calmly attributed her mounting to the lack of experience she had with horses. Or so Endy hoped.

_She hadn't seemed this clumsy at any other time. _

The horse had whinnied and danced a bit while the awkward passenger was being loaded. A quick cluck and a soothing pat brought him under control.

"You're lucky this saddle doesn't have a horn, or you'd be… injured," he remarked to her.

"I'm sure," she replied, then proceeded to give him the cold shoulder. He chuckled at her response, then received a elbow for his mirth.

"Ouch! Don't be so violent," he whispered into her ear, then gave her earlobe a quick kiss. A rosy red color blossomed across her cheeks as she leaned her side against him. She was sitting side-saddle across his lap, which he could hardly tell, due to her weighing so little. It was also easier for him to get to the reins which gave the side benefit of wrapping his arms around her.

His father came up to them with a deep belly laugh. "Aren't you two just priceless? Keep that up during the parade and our people will know the future of our nation is guaranteed! What do you say, Serenity, are you the one to give Endymion an heir?"

"I… ah…" she stuttered. Her cheeks were changing from red to pink.

"Father! I've only known the girl for a day! Please don't say things like that," he admonished the king, "You'll just embarrass her."

The king just laughed again, waving away Endy's retort. He turned away and started back for the palace, laughing to himself the entire way.

"He's too pleased with himself," Endy muttered.

"Was he ordering me to do that? Am.. I.. to give you a child?" she stuttered. Her eyes were forward and her body was tense.

"No, he wouldn't order you to do that. But, I'm sure it would make him happy. He wants grandchildren before he dies, not to mention I'm getting a little old not to be married," he answered.

Endy didn't think Serenity's cheeks could've turned a darker pink, but was surprised as they did. "Is… are women like me allowed to marry a prince like you?" she asked.

"What do you mean, women like you?" he queried.

"A sla… companion. I've been told princes only marry princesses," she answered, looking up to him. Her wide, cerulean eyes made his breath catch.

_So beautiful…_

"Uhh, well. Usually that's true," he saw her eyes turn a little sad, "but, my father believes in freedom and told me to marry whom I desire." He watched her mull over what he had said for a moment.

Shingo came up to the side of the horse. He looked down and started to shuffle his feet, looking like he had a question.

"What is it, Shingo?" he asked, not unkindly.

"Sir, everyone is ready and waiting. Shall I lead your horse?" A spark of independence flared in his head, but his captains came riding out of the stables at that exact moment. At each of their horse's heads, was a groomsman leading them by the reins. Then he noticed that Shingo had on his best attire.

_If that's how it is, then that's how it will go._

He nodded his assent and flipped him the reins. He was relieved at his decision as another wave of pain and dizziness attacked his head. Serenity was already tense from all the soldiers around and leaning against him, so he used her as an anchor, leaning back against her as to not fall off his horse. The sickness wasn't leaving as it had before, and he had to fight not to cry out. Every step the horse took, every sway brought on terrible agony.

His stomach gave a sharp twist, which caused him to take a short, quick breath. Serenity jerked her head up to see what brought on the noise he made. She took in his expression of masked pain and reached up with both hands, cupping each side of his face.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" she whispered to him.

"A little. I'll make it through the parade, though. Then I'll go see Azumi," he whispered back, "Really, I'll be fine."

As before, her hands seemed to push the pain and disorientation out of his head. He was too relieved to realize that she may have something to do with the sudden disappearance of his condition. His stomach was still in pain, but was easier to ignore with a clear mind.

They had made it to the front of the procession and making them aware of that fact was Kunzite.

"You two really shouldn't be playing kissy face in front of your soldiers," he offhandedly remarked, as his horse was lead up beside theirs.

Serenity quickly dropped her hands from Endy's face and the pink color came back into her cheeks. Endy opened his mouth to retort angrily, but closed it after thinking of how he had teased Serenity not too long ago.

_Best not to be a hypocrite._

"Don't worry, captain. I bet you'll find a nice girl to play kissy face with you when you grow into a man," Endy replied with a smirk.

A few of the soldiers who heard the prince's words laughed at Kunzite. Kunzite sighed in defeat and had his stable hand guide his horse to his place in front of the laughing men.

Endy looked over his shoulder to see the ordered ranks of his men. All the soldiers were afoot, four abreast. His captains, just now lining up, were mounted and each leading a column of men. The first soldier on the right was bearing his standard and the one on the left bore the company's standard. He nodded to himself in approval at how crisp and disciplined his men looked. A burgeoning sense of pride for his soldiers started in his chest.

Some of the looks the soldiers gave him brought sharp memories of a month past to the forepart of his thoughts. The tangy taste of blood and the clash of sword against sword ran through his mind. The deep respect their eyes held for him also brought up something his father told him once.

'_Leadership is a two way street. If a leader cannot trust or respect his followers, how can they trust or respect him? If you believe in your men and let them know it, then you can accomplish great things!'_

Endy never really understood what the king meant by that until he led his soldiers into battle. The few changes he had made before the clash had started a bond between the soldiers and himself. Fighting his captains for the chance to actually lead his men into the fight brought on the respect he saw in their eyes now.

"Captain Kunzite. Order the company; At a Half Pace, Forward March!" he gave the order, crisply.

"Prince Endymion's 1st, AT A HALF PACE, FORWARD MARCH," Kunzite bellowed.

After giving Kunzite the order, Endy motioned Shingo to start off, creating a few paces distance between him and his captains. His captains had already put some distance between themselves and the soldiers when they had formed up.

He pictured the procession in his mind as they started out on the main road. Pictured them as the common people would see; neat ordered ranks, clean uniforms, and strong leadership from the front.

He didn't need his father to tell him what this whole farce was for, he knew that the parade was really a projection of power. Endy never had a birthday 'parade' before and wasn't really upset that this was just a shrewd political move. In fact, he understood the need for such events. The more the populace saw the results of what the king did to protect them, the stronger loyalty he would receive.

_He didn't need to manipulate me, though. I would've done this for him without the deception. Birthday parade, my ass. _

His father's penchant for using and maneuvering people as he saw fit, was as much as part of him as the nose on his face. With the evidence of the king's latest ploy sitting in Endy's lap at that moment. He took a mental step back, and tried to understand what his father's plan was this time. He sigh in frustration as nothing came to mind.

Serenity, after adjusting to the movement of the horse, was now gawking at the manors that lined the street they were on. Most were three stories, with balconies and hanging gardens. Each sat on a plot of land the size of small ranches. She turned her head up to him with wonder in her eyes.

"Do many people live in these castles?" she asked. He chuckled at her misconception, but pointed back the way they came before he received another elbow in the gut.

"No, beautiful. That, is a castle," his own eyes followed where she looked and tried to see it as she did, finding the practice fruitful.

The palace was huge, taking up the space of two large farms, then there was the wall surrounding it. The whole palace was made of white stone, including the wall with guard posts intermittently spaced. There were five towers that soared up towards the sky from the main structure, four of the towers made the corners of a square, while the tallest sat in the middle. All the towers, including the short guard post towers on the wall, were roofed with bright orange-red tiles. On the peak of each tower were flagpoles from which his father's standard flew. _It's my standard as well, I suppose._

"These are just summer manors for my father's dukes, Earls, and Counts. They should be empty right now, but spring is almost here and there will be parties almost every night. You're going to need some ball room dresses," he looked down to see her reaction.

Her eyes lit up at the mention of dresses, but then took on a decidedly worried look when she understood where she would be wearing them.

"Do not fret. We still have some time before they get here. Plenty of time to get you used to crowds," he reassured her. "Do you know how to dance?"

She nodded her head. "Any poetry?" Another nod. "And sewing, cooking, hawking?"

"All of those. Although, whenever I cook, it doesn't turn out right," she replied. He laughed, loudly. Her little pink tongue stuck out from between her lips for a few seconds and went back in. She started to give him the cold shoulder again when his laughter was renewed by her childish act.

_If she is truthful, then she has the upbringing of a lady. Very peculiar for a slave…_

Shingo was leading them on the first turn to circle part of the city and he saw both sides of the avenue packed with commoners and merchants alike. When they appeared, people started cheering. Men thrusts their fist in the air, women waved handkerchiefs or little pieces of cloth, and children were thrown up into the air and caught just so they could say that they saw the prince. A true celebration was in progress, people were rejoicing in the safe return of their beloved monarch.

Serenity turned back towards him and burrowed herself against his chest. She used her hands to cover her ears, showing signs of full blown panic.

_Oh, no. This is really bad._

"Serenity, hey," he said to her. She still cowered against him, giving no sign she heard him.

_Stupid._

He grabbed one of her hands away from her ear. "Serenity! Listen to me!" She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "Hey, it's not that bad. Come on, don't think about how many people there are. Think about how much they care. They're excited to see us," he yelled at her, trying to be heard above the din.

She shook her head, then tried to cover her ear again.

_Damn._

"A princess wouldn't hide her face from her subjects…" he said just loud enough for her to hear. Her head snapped up and she had a slightly interested look on her face. "A princess would smile and wave to them."

She sat considering what was said to her, battling the panic that was consuming her. Endy gave her a wink and a smile for encouragement. The he followed his own advice, waving and smiling at the crowd. People started to point and stare at Serenity. As more and more people became aware of her, the cheering died out.

Now the crowd stood there expectantly, unsure of what they felt about this girl on their prince's lap.

"They're waiting for you," he whispered to her, now that the noise was gone. "They don't know you, so make a good impression. Let them know how you feel about being here through your actions." Endy felt weird about telling her stuff that he had figured out for himself recently, but she needed all the help she could get.

Serenity put a finger to her mouth, thinking while looking at the saddle. She was still fighting the paralyzing fear. Forcing her eyes up, she looked into the faces of the crowd, seeing individuals and not a mob. Their expressions were open, no fear, hate, or anger. A lot of them showed interest, some concern. She thought of the position she was in, sitting on their prince yet unknown to them. Making up her mind, she forced a tentative smile and a little wave, still clinging to Endy with her other hand.

The multitude broke out into wild cheers again which sent Serenity flat up against Endy's chest once more. To Endy's surprise, she kept up her little wave, although he couldn't see her face to tell whether or not she was still smiling.

Sweat was starting to form on his brow, despite the cool weather. He had an uneasy feeling building up, a sort of dread.

A violent coughing fit shook his body, abruptly. When the episode passed, he felt extremely weak, barely able to hold on to Serenity to keep himself upright. Any moment, he felt as if he would fall off his horse.

As sudden as the attack came upon him, it left. There was no trace of the sickness. In fact, he felt amazing. Even his stomach wasn't giving him any trouble. A big smile of relief stretched his lips and he threw up a hand to wave again, ignoring Serenity's concerned look she gave him.

He felt more like his normal self, even if a bit hungry. Everything started to take on more meaning for him. Colors took on a brighter hue, smells became sharper, and sounds crisper.

It was a beautiful winter day. The only clouds in sight were soft, fluffy white ones. Snow was only visible in the darkest shadows. Spring seemed to be getting a head start.

As the next avenue approached, he began to turn towards his captains, to see how they fared.

He never found out. As his head was turning, he felt a blunt explosion against his chest.

For a moment, all he could see was swirling colors. A buzzing was the only sound that reached his ears. Fighting his way past the chaos, he broke through, bringing the world into focus. He instantly regretted that, squeezing his eyes shut, as all the pain from his sickness came back with a vengeance. It felt as if nails were being pounded into his temples and a white hot poker was being stabbed into his stomach. He wanted to vomit, but his body was violently shaking in a fit of coughing.

A few minutes of torture passed without any respite. Suddenly, a warm sensation started to flow from his chest, expanding all over his body. Everywhere the warmth touched, his body relaxed. As soon as the pain faded, he opened his eyes again.

The first thing he saw was the sky, which was directly in front of him. Then hovering faces came into focus. Kunzite and Nephrite were there to the right, a few guardsmen on top, an old woman down below, and Serenity was off to his left. Everyone seemed to be in a panic, mouths moving like they were shouting but no sounds reached his ears. Serenity was sobbing and gently pushing his hair out of his eyes. _Why is everyone acting so strange? Is it a big joke on me?_

"Don't cry, Princess. Be strong for your people," he said. No one seemed to hear him, not even Serenity. He tried to move his arm so he could brush her tears away, but his arm just kind of flopped. Was she a princess? He couldn't remember. Someone as beautiful as her had to be a princess, though. Concentrating was too hard, so he let his thoughts float as they would.

"He just fell! Nothing hit him," Nephrite explained to the old woman, that being the first sound he heard.

"Get a litter, or something! We need to get him to the palace at once!" Kunzite was yelling at some soldiers.

"Please, please no. Oh Gods, please let him be alright," Serenity was sobbing over him.

She must be a suitor his father found. Good ol'dad, never stops trying. She seemed quite smitten by him, although he really didn't remember meeting her. A memory came to mind of the throne room, of a line of pretty women… but no, it faded away before he could make sense of it.

He was rather taking a fancy to her, despite all the tears. Maybe things would work out with this one. He was getting too tired to think anymore, his strength seemed to leak out in streams.

"He's awake! Prince Endymion!" a guardsman yelped.

_I'm a prince? Endymion! _He laughed, mentally. _What a funny name… _He thought as weariness dragged in down to oblivion.

**AN: Evil me! Ha ha. Such a long break, then a cliffhanger like this. Well, that's life. Sort of what happened to me for the last month or so. Anyhow, no excuses. I had this chap done for almost a week, but sent it to my beta, J, but haven't heard back yet. Just too excited to let my fans read it. I'll repost the edited one once J gets back to me. Half way done with the next chap, so you won't have to wait as long for that. Until next time!**


	6. Walking a Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or associated characters.

**AN: I use Endymion to signify him as the adult thinking and Endy as his younger self. Hope it's not too confusing. ;) **

Chapter 6: Walking a Memory

Darkness wrapped comfortably around Endymion. He felt nothing, heard nothing, and saw nothing. Complete emptiness floated all around and through him. At first, he took comfort in the absolute darkness and was calm. The nothingness drawing all emotion from him. Then sudden alarm spread through his consciousness, telling him things were not right.

He struggled against nothing. Anger rose in his chest, burning hotly. His frustration grew as nothing he attempted worked. Over and over again, he fought. Time and time again, he was defeated by default. _Nothing could defeat nothing_, he laughed at his own wit.

He felt his anger and frustration melt away as he surrendered to the cool kiss of empty thoughts, of just being. Minutes dragged by, hours perhaps. Time had no domain in this place.

Just as he was about to commit himself to become part of the nothingness, a point of colored light could be seen. Neither near nor far, the light got bigger as if coming closer or perhaps growing. Chaotic colors swirling around, making no sense and demanding none. As they got brighter, he closed his eyes as he was accustomed to the blackness and the light was starting to hurt.

"You will do as you're told, that is your role until you are king! Perhaps you will learn a little respect during this task," a familiar voice spoke.

He opened his eyes to his father standing at the main doors of the palace, speaking down the short, stone stairway to him.

"Alone? With whatever you had thrown together in this pack?" he felt himself say.

Recognition blossomed in his mind. He was twelve again and was being sent off by his father to mingle with his subjects for a year.

_This feels too rigid to be a dream… Must be my actual memory._

"Of course! To understand our people, you must live like them," the king replied.

Instead of trying to change things like a dream, he relaxed and waited for the memory to play itself out. What happened when he relaxed had his eyebrows raised. Before, he had been observing, seeing and hearing, but nothing else. As he relaxed, it felt as if he slipped into his body. Now he was experiencing the memory with touch, smells, and tastes. He was now physically reliving the past.

"Seems more like an excuse so you can run around the castle with your whores," his twelve year old self said.

_What a little prick I was._ Endymion thought, aghast at his behavior.

"Insolent little… Go now! Stop delaying," the king roared.

His right hand rose and made a circle with his thumb and forefinger. A rude gesture if he ever saw one. He had just effectively called his father an asshole. Then he spun around and walked out the gates before the king could reply. He heard angry sputtering from the king, but was too far away too quickly for the man to retort.

He didn't remember being that rude, but as he was just riding along, he took it to be true. He saw his father in a new light, how hard it must have been for the king to suffer him for so long.

Dark thoughts boiled in his young mind as he trudged down Duke's Row. His younger self's resentment of his father's attitude to women, especially after mother died eight years before, weighed heavily on his mind. He recognized his anger towards the king, what surprised him was that his young mind blamed his father for the death of his mother. He didn't remember blaming anybody for her death.

The expansive manors on each side of the road were another source of anger for him. Unearned wealth pass on from generation to generation was a hard truth he didn't care to swallow. While he was only twelve, he thought that he acquitted himself nicely with all the studying and swordplay he did. There were only so many things a prince can do to earn his keep, the main one being to train to become king. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of being out of the castle for a year. He could prove his worth and not be viewed as a pasty, whinny flop of a noble.

As he walked down the avenue, he spied a girl walking along one of the manor fences, holding an umbrella against the harsh heat of the day. As he approached, he could make out her features. A lovely girl with raven hair, like his, flowing down her back to her legs. Violet eyes peered back at him from lowered lashes. Her cute face lit up when she saw him.

"Prince Endymion! How nice it is to see you," her voice carried genuine warmth.

"Ah, Rei, right? Duke Hansen's daughter. It's nice to see you as well," he replied. She was one of the few nobles he could stand, all the rest were sycophants vying for position and favors. He hadn't seen her in a couple years. While they were the same age, she was showing more signs of maturing then he. Her chest had started to grow and now she had a few inches on him.

"Are you going somewhere, my Prince?" she inquired, eyeing the pack he had slung over his shoulder.

"Indeed. I have overstayed my welcome at the palace," he answered, grinning.

"Whatever do you mean? You live in the palace, how would you… um," she asked, with confusion written all over her face.

"I called one of my father's… courtesans a vile name this morning. He then decided that seeing part of the world would be good for me. Told me not to come back for a year. Tragic, I know. But, tis life for someone as honest as I," his grin only got wider as he spoke.

She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "You do tend to say whatever is on your mind, my lord. Where are you heading? If you don't mind my asking, that is."

"I really don't have a plan, it was all a last moment idea. Perhaps west. Where ever I can find work," he said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"That doesn't seem like very much fun. Sounds like just getting lost to me," she said, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"I could only wish. Maps have been drilled into my head since I was five. I don't think getting lost or having fun is going to be part of my journey," he said, a little dejectedly.

"I'm sorry that you're in such a predicament, but if I go any further, I will cause my father to worry," she said, stopping.

"Well, then. I shall see you around this time next year," he said while grabbing her hand and bowing over it. He gave it a light kiss before letting it go. She just stood there, like she had something more to say. A moment later, she leaned in and gave his cheek a kiss then scurried off.

Endy stood there a moment, considering her. He was being polite with his kiss on her hand, but her kiss seemed to mean something. Girls are silly, he decided. With a heavy sigh, he hiked up his pack and started off again.

***

A few days out from Tywn found Endy in a slightly un-reputable inn. When he first came across the inn, he didn't want to go in for the simple fact that he had no money. Unfortunately, the rations in his pack had only lasted until the day before. The aroma of roasted lamb had his stomach pulling him through the door before he knew what was happening.

"Welcome to the Barmaid's Rump, what can… What do ya want boy?" a burly man in a slightly dirty apron directed at him when he passed through the door. The man was wide, but not from fat by the looks of him. He had no hair on his head but a trimmed beard and mustache adorned his face. Hard black eyes stared at him, awaiting an answer.

"Ah, good sir. I would like to inquire about an employment opportunity for tonight in exchange for a meal, and perchance a place to sleep," he proposed.

"And what makes ya think coming in here with that snooty attitude, acting like ya own the damn kingdom will get ya? A kick in the arse, if ya ask me. Get off with ya!" the man Endy took as the innkeeper waved a hand at him, then turned away. An obvious dismissal.

"Kind sir! I assure you, I was only trying to be polite," Endy offered in rebuttal.

The innkeeper turned back towards him as Endy approached the bar. The man ran an appraising eye over him before speaking again. "Aye, perhaps in a floppy noblemen's house ya might. Not here, though. Talkin' like that, here abouts, might get ya mugged and beaten. What's ya name, boy?"

"Endy, sir," he replied.

"Ahhh, cut that crap out. Boy, if ya want a meal, ya'll stop with yer proper tongue! What skill have ya to offer me, son? And don't be callin' me sir again. Name's Broean," Broean said with some fake agitation, Endy noted.

"Skill wise, I have only have some sword play and knowledge. But I'm sure I can accomplish whatever you need me to do, Broean. And I'd like it if you… ya don't call me boy again. My name is Endy," he shot back.

"Endy, huh? Like Endymion, our little prince?" Broean eyed him suspiciously.

"Not likely. Just Endy. I grew up in," he thought rapidly of any village west of where he was, "Gearhart. My fa… Pa was training me to be a fake noble. Hence my speech and skills. Thought I'd make him some money, but he sure got what's coming to him now that I've bailed on him," Endy forced a evil chuckle.

"Aye? And what's to keep yer pa from coming here and causing a ruckus? Damage my business?" Broean asked.

"Nothing but the fact he doesn't know where I went. Relax, Broean. Nothing bad will happen, and if it does, I'll work off the damages," he told him.

"Aye, alright then. I haven't much in the way of work, mind ya. Got a cook and several barmaids. Hmmm. Know yer numbers, lad?" Broean put his hand to his chin as he thought.

"Yes, I mean, Aye! Very well, in fact," he said.

"Mayhap ya look at my books and figure out my mess I made. Let me see ya work and if it's good enough, ya get a meal and a place by the fire tonight," Broean offered.

"Done. I don't have a problem doing that at all," he wore a smirk as the offer was made. Numbers were quite easy for him.

"Alright, go park yer arse over there," Broean pointed to a small alcove that held a round table. If Endy didn't know any better, he'd think that it was Broean's private table for breaks and book work.

He nodded to the burly man and walked over to the indicated table. He threw his pack underneath and settled comfortably onto the padded bench. Nothing like the palace, but after a few days of roughing it, he'd take what luxuries he could. Looking around the main room, he reconsidered his initial appraisal of the place. Not seedy at all, just the outside was left wanting.

Several long tables were set up close to the big fireplace, while smaller round ones were by the bar. Pretty barmaids were weaving in and out of tables, balancing plates of food and mugs of ale. The patronage consisted mostly of farmers, but a few guards were enjoying themselves sitting around a smaller table laughing and drinking. A few moments later saw them paying for their drinks and leaving. Endy let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know if they would recognize him or not. He needed to avoid a scene here, or it would set the tempo for his whole journey.

Broean came over to the alcove and dumped a thick brown work book right in front of him. A inkwell and pen followed.

"Now don't go writing in the book right away, there's an extra piece of paper in there. Do yer work on that and in a while I'll come by and see it," Broean said. He left without anymore instructions, leaving Endy to his own devices. He sighed, took the pen, filled it from the inkwell ad went to work.

***

After figuring out Broean's messy handwriting, and decoding his little system, Endy was able to proceed fairly quickly through the workbook. He paused for a bit while Broean looked over his work, then was told to stop wasting time writing on the extra paper and finish in the actual book. His writing was crisp and clean, easily understood, and with all his knowledge of the tax laws, he was saving Borean a large sum of gold. He knew that his meal and a place to sleep tonight were guaranteed.

A commotion caught his attention when he had only a couple pages left to do. A lanky minor noble, by the looks of him, was harassing the prettiest barmaid. Grabbing her bottom and pulling her back by her dress when she tried to get away. Several of the farmers had scooted back, not wanting to be part of the incident or help.

Broean had notice what was happening and was making his way around the bar to settle things. Another cocksure floppy noble was at the end and raised a dagger to Broean's throat when he came around the bend.

"Let him have his fun and no one will get hurt," the man with the dagger said.

"Ya let me go, so I can go thump ya friend over there. Then I can come back and thump ya too!" Broean growled at him. The dagger being pressed harder against his throat was the only answer he got.

Endy muttered a curse while scooting around the table. Hopping down to the floor, he walked causally over to the idiot harassing the barmaid, still cursing. "Fuckin' dumbass, why here? Why now? Asshole, shit for brains…"

"Endy, no!" Broean threw a warning after him.

The idiot looked up right in time to receive a fist to the side of his jaw. The barmaid took the opportunity to escaped his grasp as his upper torso whipped back from the blow. He came back up and immediately started to draw his blade in anger.

"Hey, now. Do you think your tough enough to cut up an unarmed boy? Got the guts?" Endy taunted him. He knew how nobles loved their honor. It's what they thought that makes them better than the peasant class. Endy had effectively challenged him, and by calling him out, had demanded he honor it on gentlemen's terms.

"Damn it!" the idiot grunted, slamming his half unsheathed blade back home. "Erick, lend the brat your blade, I'll kill him and we can go find our fun elsewhere."

"You sure, Kyle? We don't want any trouble…" Erick said. So, Endy thought, he's the brains in this outfit.

"Just do it!" the idiot, now known as Kyle said.

Erick started to undo his belt, but Endy waved at him to stop. "All I require is your blade. I'm not paying you to get undressed."

Some of the farmers chuckled at the joke, but most were nervous about seeing a young boy get killed by a unmannered nobleman. Endy walked over to Erick to retrieve the blade.

"Boy! If ya damage anything, it will come out of yer pay," Broean cursed at him.

Endy grabbed the blade from Erick, then bowed sarcastically towards Broean. "Thanks for having such faith in me!"

Heading back to the Idiot, he noticed that the farmers had pushed back one of the long tables. There had been about a pace between the tables, which had been enough space for him, but the Idiot had different ideas. Now there was about three paces of space available.

Endy took a spot about three paces away from the Idiot, making fun of him in his own way. The Idiot drew his blade and dropped into an attack stance. Endy put himself into a relaxed stance, one he could use to slip into any position he needed without giving any signs of his skill away.

The Idiot gave an evil laugh. Endy pretended to shake.

"Oh, please end it quickly. I'm almost about to pee my pants," Endy said in a mock scared voice.

_What an arrogant little ass_, Endymion thought about himself.

The Idiot paused a moment, clearly confused about the statement made by Endy, then charged with an over the head swing. Endy had already noted that it would turn into a side swing by the shifting in the Idiot's torso and shoulders. So he waited till the last second, letting the Idiot think his ploy had worked, then dodged back just as the tip of the blade whistled through where Endy's neck had been. With all the force he could muster, Endy hit the back swing of the Idiots blade causing it to fly out of his hands and clatter against a table leg.

The Idiot tried to scramble towards the fallen blade, but Endy smacked the back of his head with the flat of his sword.

"Ow!" the Idiot gabbed the back of his head and turned towards Endy. When he was fully facing him, Endy smacked the side of his face the same as he did to the back of his head. His face was whipped one way and when he faced Endy again, he found the tip of the bladed leveled at his eyes.

"Do you yield?" Endy inquired. He studied his handiwork on the Idiot's cheek. A bright red mark in the shape of the blade was appearing, along with small beads of blood. Opps, he thought, I cut him a little. Ah well.

The Idiot spat at Endy, some landing on his trousers. A quick flip of his wrist and forearm brought the flat of the blade onto the Idiot's other side of his face. This one turned out better, as there was no blood this time.

True artwork, if I do say so myself, Endy thought.

"Do you yield, or shall I attempt to carve my name into your forehead?" Endy demanded.

The Idiot had fire behind his eyes, but seeing no way out of the situation, he gave a weak nod.

"Be gone, then. Don't harass anyone else or I'll find you and make your life miserable," he threatened the Idiot.

Erick came over to retrieve his sword and collect his friend, Kyle the Idiot. As Erick led his friend out of the inn, his pride damaged more than anything else, activity with the tap room return to normal.

Broean was shaking his head in disbelieve as Endy headed back to the little alcove. As he was settling in to finish the bookwork, Broean came by with a plate laden with steamy potatoes, vegetables, and meat.

"Aye, lad. Good work with my books. I got a room for ya and Beth made ya this plate. She'll be by to thank ya personally," Broean as he sat the plate to the side.

Endy finished his last ministrations to Broean's workbook, then pushed the final product over to him. Broean, for his part, took a seat and started leafing through it.

"That wasn't any peasant training there. Who are ya?" Broean asked causally, not looking up from his book.

"I'd rather not say. How about you believe what I said before and you won't have to worry about anything," Endy offered.

"Aye, my Lord. I can do that. But I'll keep half yer pay for my silence," Broean winked at him while tossing a small pouch on the table. The click of coins could be heard as it landed. "For yer work on the book and for Beth." Endy stared at it for a moment before sliding the pouch off the table and securing it to his belt.

As Broean left the table with his book under his arm, Endy dug into his plate of delicious smelling food. The potatoes were mashed with lots of butter, seemingly melting in his mouth. The vegetables had a tangy spice and were slightly crunchy in the middle. The meat was roasted lamb, lightly charred on the outside, while being juicy and red on the inside. He had just finished tasting all three parts of his meal when he realized that he didn't have a drink.

As if magically summoned by his thought, the pretty barmaid he had saved from harassment, walked up to his table carrying a glass of red liquid. She placed it before him and scooted in next to him.

"Broean opened up his best bottle of wine for you. Said the first one is free, but you'll have to pay if you want more," she said confidentially. Obviously, by her sly delivery, he could have all the wine he wanted at no charge. Broean seemed to have a tough exterior, but a soft spot for good people that helped him.

"Thank you. You must be Beth?" he asked.

"Yes, your Highness," she replied. Endy nearly spit out the wine he just drank. A passing quality, he thought to himself as he collected his equilibrium.

_Must be the best Broean can afford,_ Endy thought.

"You know?" he said, wide eyed.

"Yes, my Lord. I saw you once when you traveled with your father, the King the other year," she said demurely.

"Geez. Alright, well. Damn! Look, I'd rather people not find out I'm a prince right now. I'm on a assignment to observe the kingdom for a while, so no more of this 'Highness' business, okay?" he waited for her nod before continuing. "Does anyone else know?"

"I think Broean suspects, but there are mostly farmers here who don't get to see the royal family. That floppy nobleman didn't recognize you, or he wouldn't have tried to fight with you," she gave a giggle.

"I'm sorry that happened. Not all nobles are like that, you know. I'm glad I was here to stop anything else from happening," he confided to her.

"Oh, no! Don't apologize for that creep! Thank you so much for helping me, if you were a bit older I might show my appreciation in another way. Actually, I'm still thinking about," her hand went under the table and squeezed his thigh.

Endy jumped a little. Red infused his cheeks as he looked around for a distraction. He knew how to handle any number of situations, but for this, he was drawing a blank. "I.. ah… well," he stuttered, not able to think of anything while unease flowed through him.

"It's okay, my Prince. Oh! I mean Endy, right? That's what you told Broean your name was?" she asked, removing her hand.

"Yeah, for now. I might change it. It might give me away, being part of my full name," he replied, gathering his composure now that her hand wasn't on his leg anymore. Slowly placing his glass down, he returned his attention back to his meal. Not able to eat at the moment due to his stomach still in a knot from Beth's attention, he just pushed some vegetables around the plate.

"Good idea. Maybe James? That's my brother's name, but I'm sure he won't mind if you use it," she said with a sly wink.

He grunted in affirmation, pushing a hand through his hair as if to push all the recent events away.

"I can show you to your room when you're ready," she drawled, while taking her leave. A slight nod from him and Beth whisked away, back to her work. A few moments later, after Beth had left, his stomach loosened enough for him to devour the rest of his meal.

**AN2: Well, that didn't solve anything! Thought I'd include a chapter to look into Endy's past and shed light on his motives. Next chapter will have some answers. **


	7. Awaken to an Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or associated characters.

**AN: So, um… I promised that there would be answers in this chapter. Well, there are. Kind of. Over half of this chapter is another memory, but we get back to the main event at the end. I spent a entire day writing this, so let me know of any discrepancies. (After writing that long, editing isn't really attractive.)**

Chapter 7: Awaken to an Angel

Time passed in a blur. The blur lasted a moment or years. Time still had no place in the nothingness. Colors streamed by with no detail, just long streaks of colored ribbon that shifted constantly. A sudden halt of the streaming colors threw Endymion back into the memory.

Endy was in a field without his shirt on, leaning up against a hoe he had stuck in the ground. It had been over six months since the inn and he had found work in the fields all over the western part of his country. Everywhere he went; there had been a shortage of farmers. All of them had been struggling just to tend to their crops.

Endy's neat idea of how things were in his life at the palace was utterly disabused. The truth of reality showed him his people's lives and how hard it was for them to simply live. But, despite all their hardship, all the farmers he had worked for, reveled him with tales of how it used to be before the king had made it better for them. He guessed starving for only part of the year was better than starving all year round.

"Hey, boy! It ain't break time yet!" Jacob yelled at him. He had just started working for Jacob that morning, having come to Lowe Valley late the day before.

"Aye! Just taking a moment," he replied, genially. He understood how Jacob felt, having worked on farms for the last five months. Harvest was only a few weeks away and all the farmers were working themselves to the bone, plus whoever was willing to work for them. Grunting, he turned back towards a bad patch of weeds. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jacob give a nod in approval and turn back to his task.

Hours past while Endy worked under the harsh sun. Mid day meal came and past with no food. He had come to expect this aspect of their lives as they just couldn't afford to have a third meal in a day. He didn't complain, though. No one had time or the energy to complain out here. Just work. Hard, constant, never ending work.

When the light began to fade, Jacob came over to where Endy was working. "That's the day, lad. Com'on, Louise will have supper ready 'bout now," Jacob said.

"Moment, almost done here," he replied to the graying farmer.

Jacob wasn't too old, but the hard life of a farmer had aged him prematurely. He had a small family, which Endy hadn't met yet, of his wife, a daughter of ten, and a son of six. He had another farm hand who lived in a shack on his property. Endy had been invited to stay in the main house with the family, as everyone somehow knew he was the prince. He hadn't taken Beth's advice to change his name. Instead, he kept his shortened nickname so there would be no confusion on his part.

Even though people all over knew he was the prince, there weren't any special privileges. He showed up for work and that's what the farmers had him do. Simple courtesies were extended, though. Like being invited to stay at the main house for example.

The hard work seemed like a test. His people were warily testing the young noble to see if he was what he said he was.

After some hard work, and he had to admit, some good times, there always seemed to be tearful goodbyes. He understood none of it. He had just shared in their work and a bit of their lives. He couldn't understand the joy and pride he brought just by becoming family for a few short weeks.

"Lost in day dreams, Endy?" Jacob grunted.

"Aye, just a bit. Was it a long time?" he queried.

"Nah, a couple moments. Let's go get some chow," Jacob nodded his head towards the house.

Endy grinned his agreement while picking up the equipment. They made steady progress towards Jacob's home, chatting about what work was accomplished that day and what else needed to be done.

"Tomorrow I need to head to town. Need supplies. Yer welcome to come with, it'd be a half day's work for ya," Jacob told him.

"Aye, that'd be nice. Haven't had a break in a while," which was true. The last break he had was at the inn, otherwise he had been working or traveling.

As they neared the front door, Endy cursed softly.

"What's the matter?" Jacob asked.

"Forgot my shirt on the fence," he grunted. Usually, it wouldn't matter, but there were ladies in the house.

_That'd be a great first impression, a sweaty man-boy coming into the house shirtless,_ Endy criticized himself.

"Aye, no problem. Just use the barrel to wash yerself up and I'll lend ya one," Jacob said.

The barrel was originally filled by rainwater, but during times of summer heat, the woman and the children of the house filled it from the well. Its sole use was for the men to wash when they got home from working the fields. Later in the night, Jacob would dump the water onto the small garden they had. He nodded and went to the side of the house to use the barrel. He tried to use the water so that the used water didn't go back into the barrel. Other's still had to use it and he didn't think it polite just to dunk himself into it.

Doing the best he could, he rubbed most of the dirt and sweat away. He ran a hand through his hair and waited for Jacob to show up. In the warm evening, his skin dried fairly rapidly. After some time had passed without Jacob showing up, he went back to the front door and entered quietly. The small family had gathered at the table already, but nothing seemed to have been touched yet.

"Aye, there he is! Thought ya got yerself lost or something. Was about to go look for ya. Shirts on the peg there," Jacob pointed beside the door. Endy's face reddened as the two women of the house fixed their eyes upon his chest and stomach. All the work and sun had his skin a nice golden brown laid over taunt, lean muscle. He quickly grabbed the shirt and donned it. Jacob's wife averted her eyes, blushing slightly while the ten year-old girl smiled prettily at him.

"I thought you'd bring it out to me," Endy said, quietly.

"Why?" Jacob asked, perplexed.

"The ladies in the house…" he thought it was self evident. Jacob guffawed, looking at the females, then laughed again.

"It was how I was brought up. Ladies are treated with a certain respect where I grew up," Endy tried to defend himself from the man's laughter.

"Aye, don't get me wrong. It's a good thing, yer respect for women, but we just don't have the time to care about those things out here," Jacob informed him, as he sat down at the table.

The only empty spot happened to be by the girl, who immediately scooted closer to him after he sat. As there was no more bench for him to move over to, he took her attentions with good grace. Her smile was shy this time and she gently grabbed his arm, hugging it to her chest.

"We do have a few manners out here. We waited for ya to come in before we started supper," Jacob said, trying to regain some sense of civility.

"May I be introduced to your family, Jacob?" Endy asked, trying to get his attention over to the girl. Hoping he would stop the girls affections. Jacob looked right at the girl and him, but didn't say anything about what was going on.

"My daughter there, is Caitlin. My son is Mathew, and my wife is Louise. This is our new farm hand for a few weeks, Endy. Let's eat now!" Jacobs introductions were quick, and if Endy knew any better, his eyes approved of what his daughter was doing.

Endy knuckled his forehead and muttered, "Nice to meet you" to everyone. Everyone started grabbing food and putting it on their plates. There was no method to their madness, just taking what they wanted. There were fresh baked rolls, boiled turnips, fresh carrots, and a stew of some sort. The fresh rolls were a treat by their standards and Endy was puzzled when no one touched them.

Caitlin used one arm to dish herself up, keeping the other latched onto his. Seeing her predicament when it was time to get some stew, Endy thought he'd be nice and ladled some into her bowl for her. He was hoping she would release his arm in thanks, but her head snuggled against his arm instead.

"Um, are the rolls for dessert?" he inquired, not wanting to be rude and just grab one when nobody else has.

"Nah, we're waiting for ya to take one first. Guests are always offered the best, first," Jacob replied. "Caitlin, I think Endy needs his arm to eat."

Endy was sure he heard laughter in Jacob's voice when he said that. Caitlin let go of his arm, though, so he decided to over look the man's mirth. True to the word, after Endy grabbed a roll, everyone grabbed one for themselves. Louise gave the last ones to the children, giving them two apiece.

Endy gave a slight nod in approval. Caitlin's arms were willowy and he couldn't decide if it was from youth or lack of food. He knew that lack of food wouldn't be intentional, but he had a soft spot for the children of farmers. Hell, he had a soft spot for everyone. If he could improve their lives, he wouldn't hesitate to do so.

The food wasn't gourmet by any means, but he ate every last crumb and enjoyed it. "Thank you for a wonderful meal, Louise," he said with heartfelt gratitude. She looked to Jacob with a questioning look.

"Aye, he's like that. Means every word," Jacob winked at his wife. Louise turned back to Endy and gave him a warm smile.

"Yer welcome," she said, shyly.

"Alright, Endy. It's been a long day and we have to go early in the morning to reach town. Mathew can sleep with us, ya can sleep with Caitlin," Jacob said as he got up and stretched. Endy's eyes widened and his face paled. Jacob took notice and spoke quickly to calm Endy's fears. "For warmth, Endy. We haven't many blankets and it gets cold during the night."

He looked to Caitlin who flashed him a sweet smile before heading to a side room. Jacob led his wife to the other room with Mathew following. Endy sat forward at the table, putting his head into his hands. He thought of just sleeping there, at the table. The thought of waking up to a frozen girl pulled him from his seat to the other room.

He found Caitlin under the blanket already, shivering.

_Asshole,_ he thought of himself.

Quietly, he slid onto the sleeping pallet that was just big enough for them both. Instantly, she flipped over to him, throwing an arm over his chest and snuggling against him. Her shaking was too erratic for it to be shivering, letting him know that she was sobbing quietly.

"I thought ya hated me when ya didn't come in," she whispered softly.

Endy cussed himself for several seconds, before replying. "Of course I don't hate you. Your beauty is intimidating," he told her.

She stop moving for a moment, then spoke, "What's in-tim-ma-dating?"

He gave a soft laugh. He was uneasy for no reason. She was too young and innocent to want anything from him other than friendship.

_Maybe that's the only way she knows how to treat someone she likes,_ he thought to himself. He came to terms with it and let himself enjoy her attention.

"It means that you're so pretty, it scared me a little," he yawned.

A moment went by, then she giggled. "Yer silly."

_And that was the only girl that had slept in my arms. Until Serenity…_ Endymion thought.

***

A hand was shaking him awake. Yawning, he took a look around. All he saw was faint light outlined against the doorframe. The morning sun had not come up yet. He was used to early mornings, though, so he was alert relatively quick.

"Time to head to town," Jacob whispered.

"Aye, I'll be out in a moment," he replied, just as quietly. As Jacob left the room, Endy started to slowly work his arm out from underneath the warm ball of girl that was slightly attached to him. As soon as he got up, carefully leaving the blanket covering Caitlin, she snuggled into the spot he had just vacated. Soaking up the warmth he had left behind, no doubt.

He left the room as quietly as Jacob had, trying not to wake the girl. Jacob was standing by a candle that stood on the table, which gave the only light in the house. When he saw Endy close the door, he softly blew it out, throwing the room into darkness. He heard quick footsteps and then the night sky was visible through the open front door.

Outside, both relaxed their restraint and let out noisy sighs. Jacob immediately took off down the road to the end of his property, not even glancing to see if Endy was following. They came upon an empty wagon with an old plow horse hooked up to it, sitting just off the main road. Jacob didn't hesitate jumping up onto the wagon's bench. Endy took a second before hoping up beside him. Almost immediately, the horse took off at a steady, slow pace.

_He wouldn't just take someone else's wagon and horse. Must have set it up before waking me,_ Endy thought.

"It'll take some time to get to Lowe Town, so ya can relax some," Jacob said, lightly.

Endy stifled a laugh, both humored and awed at the simplicity of names out here. They were in Lowe Valley, so why not have the closest town named Lowe as well? He reasoned that it kept things simple and organized. He had heard of cities in other countries that were so big that they had more than one name. Twyn wasn't big enough to have more than one name, although it had many quarters.

"How do ya like Caitlin, my daughter?" Jacob spoke suddenly. He cast a quick glance at Endy, eyes full of uncertainty and embarrassment.

Endy had a fit of coughing, he was so unprepared for the question. He wasn't stupid, he knew that Jacob just wanted a good life for his daughter. In fact, he knew this would happen sooner or later since everyone knew he was prince. He was actually puzzled that it took this long.

"Is that why I didn't sleep with Mathew last night?" Endy countered, hoping to buy time. Jacob had his own fit of coughing, trying to cover his guilt. Endy had a speech all planned out for such an incident. Unfortunately, it didn't fit because the speech was for a maiden some family would try to pawn off onto him and to instill a sense of honor into the family. No one should try to take advantage of someone else.

Of course there was the problem that Caitlin wasn't the typical maiden and the fact Jacob wasn't trying to take advantage of Endy. Jacob had found them snuggled up together that morning, what was he suppose to think? Endy truly believed that Jacob only had his daughter's interest at heart.

"I like her well enough," Endy replied to the earlier question. Jacob's eyes lit up, but were still a little guarded. Endy was surprised a little as he found that he spoke truth, he did enjoy her attentions. "But I don't want to put her through that."

"What do ya mean?" Jacob had a completely bewildered look upon his face.

"How do you think it would be for her, if I just up and took her from home? Put her in a big, unfamiliar palace, surrounded her with haughty, uncaring people? Leave her for long periods of time due to duty? That type of life I could offer her isn't fair," Endy put a lot of emotion into it, convicted that he couldn't do that to Caitlin.

Jacob sat in silence while the horse quietly plodded along. The sun just peeked its face over the horizon when he spoke.

"Aye, ya are right. I hadn't thought of that," He grinned up at Endy. "That's why ya are the prince and I'm just the farmer." Endy searched Jacob's face, looking for bitterness for their positions in life. All he found was Jacob's still grinning face. Endy relaxed and let the morning rays of the sun warm his head.

***

Lowe Town came into sight mid-morning. Endy would've called it a village, but didn't want to hurt anyone's pride. It did have wooden buildings and some of those were two stories tall. Jacob headed towards a large, one story building at the edge of town.

"HO!" Jacob yelled to slow the horse at a large door in the side of the building. "Kenji! It's me, Jacob! I've come for the supplies."

Endy hopped down from the wagon right after Jacob had. He followed the graying farmer as he headed to the door, which swung open as they approached. A rather fat man, shorter than Jacob, pushed the door open the rest of the way before clasping Jacob's extended hand.

"Aye, Jake. You look well. How's the family? New farmhand?" Kenji spoke like he was chewing leaves, then nodded towards Endy at the last question.

"Family's good. This, here, is Endy. He'll be working for me for a few weeks," Jacob replied, warmly. Obvious to Endy, that these were good friends.

"That's good, that's good. Your usual, I take it?" Kenji said as he turned back towards the inside of the building. Jacob and Endy followed as well. The inside looked like a staging area, different amounts of goods were neatly stacked upon pallets. Several lanterns kept the large warehouse well lighted.

"You supply all the farmers around Lowe Valley, Kenji?" Endy inquired.

"Aye, have them here every day," Kenji said, offhandedly. They shortly arrived at a smaller pallet not too far from the door. "It's going to be three silvers and five coppers this time, Jake."

A small noise issued from Jacob's throat. "What happened to the prices, Kenji? I don't have that type of money!" Jacob shook a little.

"Sorry, Jake. I can't help it. My suppliers raised their prices. I can't just give the stuff away, you know," Kenji seemed sad that he had to raise the price on his friend.

"Can you make my order smaller? I can do without the flour. Needles and cloth will have to go as well," Jacob sat there scratching his head, thinking of what his family could really do without. A single tear rolled down his face from all the frustration he must have felt. Something snapped in Endy. Hot anger boiled in his blood.

_This isn't fair! Jacob works too hard for his family to go without. Caitlin's dress was nearly threadbare. I won't let them suffer,_ he raged inside.

Endy pulled out his pouch and slipped out a gold coin. Broean had paid him fifteen gold coins and he had only used two of them in the last six months.

"Here, this is for Jacob's order. In fact, I'd like you to double it. Then use the rest for his next orders, until it runs out," Endy proffered the coin. Both men had their eyes goggle out a bit. They may have never seen a gold coin before. Endy slipped out another. "This is to cover all the other orders in here, give all the farmers their orders with the expressed thanks of the crown."

Kenji made no move to take the coins, rather swaying in shock. Endy grabbed his hand and placed the glittering coins in his palm. Jacob's mouth flapped a few times before he found his words.

"I should be paying ya for yer work, not the other way around!" he exclaimed.

"This isn't from me, it's from the crown. Please, just take what's offered, Jacob. I couldn't stand thinking Caitlin and Mathew starved to death when I leave," Endy pleaded with the farmer. What happened next had Endy's eyebrows nearly climb off his head. Jacob went down to a knee.

"My life is yours, my liege," He said, solemnly.

_A rather crude oath, but more heartfelt for it,_ Endy thought. He touched his shoulder, accepting the pledge, then quickly pulled him to his feet.

"None of that, now. Any decent man would've done the same," Endy said. Jacob had gleam in his eye, like he was part of something bigger now. Kenji was still stunned, looking at the two gold coins in his hand. "Kenji, can you do what I asked?"

"Aye," Kenji seemed to have finally pulled himself out of shock. "But it will take me some time. Rest of the morning, I think."

"Jacob, stay here with Kenji and see if there's anything else you'd like. I'm going to wander a bit, I'll be back to help load the wagon," Endy noticed that he started to take on a commanding tone. Jacob didn't seem to mind and bowed to him. Kenji just blinked then looked back and forth between Jacob and Endy.

Endy left quickly and headed for the stalls he had seen coming up onto the town. Eventually he came back to the wagon with arms full. He had bought Mathew a few toys, Caitlin a doll and some bows for her hair, Louise a couple pots and spices, and a jug of whiskey for Jacob. The merchant selling the whiskey didn't want to sell it to a boy so young, but Endy mentioned it was for Jacob and not him, then the merchant let him go without a hassle. Endy was glad that everyone seemed to like Jacob. With a second thought, he headed back to the stalls, returning with heavy blankets.

Endymion remembered that time with fondness. He had never worked so hard, physically, in his life. But he never had enjoyed meeting so many different people.

Everything went dark again. Silence reined. Time had no markers, so it did not pass. Endymion waited patiently for the next memory to take hold.

No colors swirled, no voices came. Still he waited.

His thoughts started to drift after a while. He thought of what happened after those events.

Even though the things his father accomplished had made life a little easier for everyone, Endy wasn't satisfied. He came home angry, and with a purpose. He set himself on a big project to ease the poverty experienced all around.

A few weeks after his return celebration, he came up with a brilliant plan. He told his father of it and instead of meeting resistance like he thought he would, his father approved. Of course he wouldn't help him implement it. He was told that it was more training.

So Endy spent the next few months writing legislature and convincing the Council that it was the right thing to do. Five months after his return and in ample time for harvest, Endy announced that each soldier not currently serving at a garrison would go serve a tour out in the fields. All through the military ranks, Endy was met with protests and opposition. He held steadfast to his plan and after harvest came in, everyone was completely surprised at the amount of crops brought in. Everyone made money, the royal coffers filled to bursting. When everyone made money, everyone was happy. His kingdom now fed a large part of all the surrounding countries.

Endymion thought that the warm glow was coming from the pride he felt. Slowly, he realized that it was surrounding him and not coming from within himself. He thought perhaps it was another memory.

_This is different from the other times… AAHHH!_

***

**The End!**

(Just kidding. Ha ha ha…)

It felt like he had been stretched then snapped back into original position. Regular sensations rushed into his head, demanding to be heard. His gut demanded food, his mouth, water. His chest just cried. His head complained about the glow.

_Glow?_

The darkness wasn't as complete as before. This type was self imposed. Gradually, he cracked his eyes. Everything was too bright and he slammed them closed again. Not before he caught a glimpse of what seemed like Serenity lying on top of him. Glowing…

_Glowing? Am I going mad?_

He cracked his eyelids again.

_See? No glowing, it was just the candlelight…_

The faint light around her faded, giving no illusion to the fact that she _had_ been glowing. A shocked and concerned look was upon her face.

"Endymion?" her voice was just as sweet as he remembered, causing him to smile. Then grimace in pain as he felt his lips crack.

He opened his eyes the rest of the way. Sky blue met deep ocean blue. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a croak.

"Water," he barely got out. Serenity leaned over to a side table out of his sight. Which brought to his attention that she wasn't wearing anything. The covers slid down her back, revealing her chest to him. All too soon, she had come back with a mug in her hands, blocking his view of such beautiful wonders. She seemed to notice what he had been gazing at, spreading a small smile across her lips and a blush gracing her cheeks.

He tried to lift his arm to grab and mug and defend himself against looking at her breasts, but both failed. All that happened was a slight flop of his arm and another croak. She had already put the mug to his lips, though, and slowly tipped it. Cool water flooded his mouth and he quickly gulped it down. He coughed and sputtered as the last of the water seemed to find his lungs and not his stomach. A few moments later, he felt refreshed and more clear headed.

"Serenity," he got out.

"Hush, you're still not well from the poison. It might be another day before you can talk well," she spoke, quietly.

_Poison? Who would poison me?_

He was feeling better by the moment, thought, and took his chances. "How long have I been asleep?"

She shook her head gently, not answering. That made his eyebrows draw down. He felt strong enough to move his arms a little. He planned on placing his arm around her and asking again, but with command in his voice. Again, he failed. Instead of placing his hand on her mid-lower back, he ended up with a handful of her bottom. Both of their faces turned crimson, although she didn't make a move to take his hand away.

"Sorry," he muttered as he used the last of his strength to slide his hand up to the bottom of her spine.

_What's a good word for soft and firm at the same time?_

His eyelids were growing heavy. He felt exhausted from the few minutes he had been awake, the burst of strength a lie. He last thought being that he hadn't really meant his apology.

***

Male voices dragged him from his pleasant dreams. Dreams that weren't memories this time. Dreams in which Serenity had been in. They had played tag in an orchard, swam in a private pond, walked a rose garden together, and he read to her. Not extraordinary things, but they made him happy. Now these intrusive voices were ripping him away from that!

"…don't trust you. Even if the king, himself, vouched for you. You could still be the one who poisoned him," he recognized Zoisite's tenor.

"I swear! He was awake last night. He still needs his rest!" the pleading in Serenity's voice had him finally open his eyes.

"What's all this racket, now? Can't an ill man get some rest?" he moaned. Four pairs of eyes snapped to him. He gave a weak smile and winked at Serenity.

"Prince Endymion! You are awake! Thank the gods, we thought we might have lost you," Zoisite was the first to speak.

"Welcome back, your Highness," Nephrite bowed.

"Glad to see you, your majesty," Kunzite greeted him. Serenity walked over to the side table and picked up a mug. She sat on the side of the bed and leaned over to help him drink.

"Stop, wench! Don't not poison him anymore!" Zoisite yelled and made as if to grab her. Kunzite grabbed his fellow captain before he took a step. Endymion added a dangerous glare.

He felt stronger than before, so he lifted up a hand to take the mug from Serenity. His hand obeyed him well enough, but it lacked the strength to hold the mug. Instead of admitting defeat, he let Serenity steady the mug while he tipped it to control how fast the water filled his mouth. Not to mention he enjoyed her being close. After he finished all of the water he motioned for more.

"Where is Jadeite to complete the little group?" he asked Kunzite.

"His rooms were found abandoned. No one has seen him in a week and a half," Kunzite replied, somberly.

"Is that how long I've been asleep? A week and a half?" he mumbled to no one directly.

"Longer. Two weeks, about," Nephrite offered.

Serenity returned with another mug full of water. He ignored the sense of strength he felt as he knew it to be false. They repeated the same technique as before and he retained what strength he did have. It wouldn't do for him to collapse in front of his captains, making them worry even more. He noticed Zoisite was still glaring at Serenity.

"Zoisite, enough! She didn't poison me! I haven't even ate in her presence yet! Stop with your accusing with your eyes," he snapped at his captain, taking some of his anger out on him. "It would make more sense if Jadeite had done it."

Zoisite's mouth snapped shut with an upset look on his face. His other two captains looked away.

_Jadeite did this?_

"Jadeite did this?" he asked, softly. "One of my own captains did this?!?!" he yelled.

"We don't know for sure. Many of us suspect, due to his absence," Nephrite looked apologetic.

"I trusted him. I trusted that asshole!" he could feel his energy start to leave and knew he only had a little time left before he fell unconscious.

"We're not sure if it was him," Zoisite provided.

"YOU! You knew about this and you still accuse Serenity? Leave now, Zoisite. I don't want to see you right now," Endy raged.

Zoisite only took a second to think about it before he dashed from the room.

"He is just worried about you, my prince. It was just misplaced anger," Nephrite tried to sooth him.

"I don't want to see anyone right now, leave please," he waved them away.

Kunzite clearly wanted to say more, but he understood Endy better than the rest of them. He pushed Nephrite in front of him and proceeded to follow Zoisite. Serenity had tears running down her face and turned to leave as well. Endy made a huge attempt and threw his body to the side of the bed, barely catching her wrist.

"Not you, my princess," he gasped, now aware of some new pains. The door closed behind his captains. Serenity cried out and helped him back into a laying position. He noticed that she was wearing a gorgeous green dress.

"Dressing to impress me?" he laughed softly as his joke. She smiled behind her tears, nodding gently. He wanted to brush away her tears but found darkness creeping in from all sides. He fought it back, needing to say something important, but not knowing what it was.

"Don't leave me," he pleaded with her.

_I said that? It makes it sound like I'm in love with her. I'm not sure how I feel about her yet, I just know I feel _something_. Something strong._

Her smile widened. She sat, then laid down beside him, face to face. Sky blue met deep ocean blue once more before he lost his grip on reality.

**AN2: So… yeah. Ahem. All day. Tired. Yup. **


	8. Problems of State

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or associated characters.

**AN: My wife called me a review whore… What does that even mean? Well, anyhow, back to the real story. In answer to some questions, asked and/or unasked, no. His memories and his current situation are unrelated, they served to be insight on why his people adore him. Serenity was somewhere else during this time. Part of the plot, can't give it away. **

**This was planned to be a monstrosity from, say, about chapter three. At first, it was just an idea to play around with. But the ideas keep rolling in. I really don't see an end in sight, so if you enjoy reading this story, then you're in luck! Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 8: Problems of State

Endy didn't even know that he had been missing something, until that something was placed right in front of him. Even now, with her across his room tidying up, he could feel the emptiness creeping back up on him. Serenity banished it when she was close, but being away for too long left him aching for her. It was a strange sensation to crave someone, especially for him. He hadn't needed anybody for as long as he could tell. Of course it was nice to have people around to help, but with the Jadeite business, he didn't really know who he could trust now.

Even Serenity. But she didn't do anything to warrant suspicion.

Neither had Jadeite. He roughly shoved that bastard out of his mind, not wanting to soil the image of Serenity with association.

_What could I do to get her over here again?_ He thought to himself. He had already used the fever excuse twice today, and it wasn't even noon yet! Both times she had felt his forehead and declared him fever free. Of course the brief touches left him wanting even more. She had fetched him water several times, which lead to him needing to use the privy. He had complained of an itch that he couldn't reach, or for soup left for him that morning. He did all those things just to bring her closer to him.

_I'm acting silly. I need to focus at the problem at hand. Jadeite._ He thought, surly.

He sat up straighter and looked over to Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoisite. All three were standing at attention, awaiting his thoughts on the subject they were discussing.

"Rotate them, then. The harvest shouldn't suffer too much, but the volunteers need to be relieved. I want to discuss Jadeite, now. What has been done so far?" Endy's eyes narrowed when he brought up the traitor's name.

Kunzite's face scrunched up as he took a breath to answer, while Nepthrite shook his head and Zoisite put his face into his hands.

All of a sudden, Endy's bedroom door exploded open, revealing the king standing in the doorway. The king strode into the room breathing heavily, honing in directly on Endy. Kunzite let out his breath in a grateful sigh as he and the other captains bowed. Serenity turned around to see who it was. Upon seeing that it was the king, she dropped herself into a perfect curtsy, and then busied herself with rearranging the things on the table again. Endy chuckled silently at her still present nervousness around people, but knew that it would be problematic later.

"Endymion! My son, you're awake! Why didn't you send anyone to get me?" the king huffed. He pulled the young man into a bear hug and held him for a few moments. Abruptly, the king held Endy at arm's length to study him. "I think Makoto has some work to do," he said, eyeing Endy's reduced frame.

"I… Father! Are you okay?" Endy noticed the old man's red eyes. Through all the feelings of hurt and betrayal from Jadeite, he never considered how other people would feel about him being poisoned. Now he felt like dirt, lower than dirt. He should have considered things like this instead of being hell-bent on getting revenge.

"Of course I'm okay! You're alive. We thought we lost you a couple of times. Azumi didn't even think you would make it. The heavens have answered my prayers and saved you!" for an unknown reason to Endy, the king shot a quick glance to Serenity's back, then back to his son. "I've been so worried about you. My only son…" the king broke down into sobs, pulling Endy back into a rib-creaking hug.

"Father, need… air!" Despite his desperate requirement for breath, Endy wrap his arms around his father. Patting his back, Endy took pleasure in the simple bond that only family seemed to share. His father's embrace brought him warmth, and a feeling of everything turning out right. Over the king's shoulder, Endy caught a glimpse of Serenity's face. She had a small smile while watching the two share the heartfelt moment.

_Come to think of it, this bond is almost like the one I share with her. But also vastly different… What does it mean?_

"Endy, there is more," the king released him while recovering his composure. "I have news from a messenger that arrived this morning. Originally, I wouldn't have alerted you. But due to my interfering and promises, I felt it prudent to tell you as soon as possible."

Endy laid back against his pillows, awaiting the interesting news the king had hinted at in a strange way. Everyone in the room took on an expectant posture while awaiting the king's words. Seconds ticked by as the king reached a hand up to his head and scratched. Almost a full minute went by before Endy exploded.

"Well, what is it?" his face had a slight red tinge to it. Only his father could get under his skin this fast.

"It's not good news for you or me," the king's expression took on a decidedly unhappy cast. "Do you know Princess Minako?"

"I think I do. Isn't she the daughter of King Kenichi and Queen Isabella? From Gonfuto down south?" he asked.

"Yes. That's her. Well, she'll be here to court you in about five days," the king looked ready to bolt from the room. Serenity made a slight choking noise and Endy's captains let out gasps of relief.

Endy surprised all of them by letting out a hearty laugh. "That's what had you worried? It's not such a big deal. Just tell her that you have someone in mind for me already."

"It's not so simple, Endy. You were only back for a day before you fell ill. I didn't get the chance to fill you in on what I started while you were away. I started to form an alliance with some of the kingdoms on our borders. Gonfuto was the first and most adamant about the idea. Treaties are being written up as we speak. This could be an even bigger step forward then anything we have accomplished so far. But it looks like King Kenichi wanted to seal the alliance even tighter with a marriage. Just blatantly refusing could cause new tensions. I'm so sorry, my son." The king hung his head in shame as he finished.

"What? No plots or anything sneaky prepared for such an event?" Endy just talked to fill the dead space that had overcome the room. His father slowly shook his head. Serenity was sitting in a chair with all color drained from her face. He understood her thoughts instantly. What would happen to her if he married this princess? Take her on as a servant? A secret mistress?

_No, that's not good enough for her…_

His eyes lit up as an idea sparked in his mind. "Just tell her I'm too ill to be courted right now. Surely news of my poisoning has spread?" While his captains all started nodding in response to his question, his father slowly shook his head.

"No good. By the rate you're improving, you'll be just fine by the time she arrives. You couldn't avoid at least meeting her, and then she'll be able to tell that you're not ill anymore." Damn his father for being able to think of everything!

Serenity was crying silently in her chair. The sight pulled roughly at his emotions, and before he knew what he was doing, he was struggling to the edge of the bed and stood. Mostly successful. Looking like a drunken sailor in only his under trousers, he made his way over to the agonizing angel.

"Don't cry, Serenity," he said as he cupped the side of her face. "There's nothing to worry about." Large, cerulean eyes stared up into his. They almost seemed to have their own special glow. A thought struck him.

_Father glanced at her when he thanked the gods for saving me. Does he know about her glowing when I first woke up? He knows of a special ability she has! I know he does!_

A smile graced his lips as he wiped away her tears with a thumb. Her return smile made his head spin. It was too late when he realized it wasn't only her smile that had made him dizzy, but his lack of strength that had come back to draw him back into darkness.

The last six days had been nerve racking for Endy. Not only had the fainting spells continued throughout his recovery, but Princess Minako was late as well. Today would be day seven since the king had broken the news to him. Scouts had been sent out every day for the last three days to check on the progress of the visiting monarch. Reports came back that she was behind schedule, stopping in towns that had inns and traveling by carriage.

Endy created an image of an obese, warty maiden who expected everyone to bow and scrape to her whims just because she was high born. Or at least he hoped that would be the case. It would be a lot easier to turn her down if she was rotten. He knew better, though, all nobles traveled like her. He couldn't base anything on how she traveled. A scout returned late the day before to report that Princess Minako would be at the palace the next day.

Now Endy stood in the throne room, nervously shuffling his feet, awaiting the entrance of the foreign Princess. Serenity stood barely a foot away. At first, the king wanted Serenity to hide. But Endy put that idea out the window immediately. He told his father that he had a plan and it didn't matter if the Princess knew about Serenity.

Endy said he had a plan, but on reflection, he really didn't have anything. He was just going to tell the Princess the truth and hope it wouldn't ruin relations with Gonfuto. Rather, hoping to start the treaties on a good trend, honesty.

Serenity had contented herself with just wrapping one arm around his elbow. Much to his relief. He had feared that she would cling to him, making his task more difficult. The king sat on his throne which was on a dais, eyeing Serenity. He knew his father still didn't approve of his 'plan', thinking he would muck up the delicate phase of negotiations.

_People don't make friends by lying to them!_ Endy thought, angrily.

He thought back, to the days he took recovering. Even though the fainting spells hadn't completely disappeared, they had increasingly more time between them. Yesterday had been the first day that he hadn't lost consciousness since waking up. Then there was Serenity's special ability. He hadn't had the chance to talk with his father about it yet and he didn't want to bring it up to her in case she didn't want him to know about. From all the stories about how bad the poisoning had been, he considered that she might have a healing ability she used to save him. His fears and doubts about her had vanished when he thought of that. Someone walking up to the dais brought him back to the present.

Endy stood at his proper place, at the bottom of the dais off to the right. Serenity stood to his left. Court was in session, so the room was filled with a bunch of sycophants and petitioners. Endy preferred the merchants that came to ask for trade rights or clear a dispute. The minor nobles that came to flatter the king and waste his time almost drove him into a rage at times. Mostly, he tuned them out.

"…brilliant idea! I think I would be most adept at regulating the new trade routes and toll collections this treaty will bring. I ask that you consider myself for such a non-descript position to serve you, your Majesty," the latest flop was ending his request as he started to pay attention. Endy gave a soft snort. Some flattery and asking for an appointment that would guarantee more income, nothing original. Endy glanced at the king to see his reaction. A lazy flick of the wrist sent the noble scurrying back to his gaggle of peers.

_That toady bastard should be thankful I'm not king yet. He would've gotten more than just a cursory dismissal, _Endy fumed. The next man caught his interest, though. He didn't seem to be either a noble or a merchant. Craftsmen and farmers also came to court occasionally, but the man didn't look like one of them either.

"My Lord. I have returned from the task you have sent me on. I have a report waiting for you at your leisure," the non-descript man said as he straightened from his bow.

"Glad you are back, Umino. Just give me the gist of your report, then I read it later," the king sat up for this petitioner.

"Yes, your Majesty," Umino bowed again, "After two months of following leads, I have found a lot about Serenity. Much of my time was wasted by bad information, but when I came across a story, more of a local legend, I was sure I found what I needed. If you remember Hanerog, my Liege?" He paused for an affirmation of his question.

Endy vaguely remember something about that kingdom. It was conquered around the time he was born, by Okuhin if he remembered correctly. But what did this have to do with Serenity? Why was the king researching her past? The king gave his nod for Umino to continue, oblivious to Endy's questioning look.

"Well, the stories the slaves told was that of Hanerog and the days before Okuhin invaded. They told of the beautiful Queen Selenity and how peaceful her kingdom was. Also, how kind people were to one another. Some thought that was one of the reasons Okuhin invaded, easy pickings. Oh! Sorry, I was getting off track. Seems like Queen Selenity was kept as a slave for a while before she died. A strong rumor told of her getting pregnant and having a beautiful girl, named Serenity," Umino finished in a rush.

Endy's mind was shocked and in over drive at the same time. Serenity just stood there wide eyed and mouth agape.

"I thought as much. Did you get any supporting documentation?" the king replied calmly.

"Alas, my Lord. There is none to be had. Unless you want me to attempt to break into the King of Okuhin's palace? That's where Queen Selenity got pregnant," Umino gave a shrug, but looked ready to do what he just proposed.

"No, I don't think that would be necessary. Go get refreshed and we'll see you at the welcoming banquet tonight," the king inclined his head to the researcher before turning to Serenity. "It seems that you are a more important guest then we thought, Princess Serenity. I offer my palace as your asylum until you figure out what you would like to do."

"I… Yes, your Majesty, thank you," she squeaked, squirming closer to Endy. New thoughts and ideas ran through Endy's mind, processing the newfound information. He didn't like some of the ideas that came to mind, but his father had told him that to be a good ruler, he would need to consider all possibilities. He glanced down at Serenity to see how she was taking the shock of learning that she really is a princess. Her eyes were wide and she just leaned her forehead against his arm. He thought that she might be happier, but he understood her enough that he could see why she wasn't.

"Endymion, I hope you see the uses this information provides," the king addressed him. Endy looked up and saw the calculating gleam in his eyes. "Does this change your plan at all?"

"Not in the least. It only serves to reinforce it," he replied. He didn't blame his father for thinking as he did. It's what made him such a great king. But he felt a strange sort of possessiveness of Serenity and would be damned if the king tried to maneuver her away. "I don't think…"

"King Ranma, Prince Endymion, Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, Goodmen and Goodwomen of Forve! May I present Princess Minako of Gonfuto!" the crier shouted from the double doors, swiftly pulling them open.

Four, unarmed guards in Gonfuto uniforms marched into the room. The girl who came after them shattered Endy's preconception of the princess. She could've been Serenity's older sister. Her hair was more of a buckwheat color and not as long. Her eyes were a darker blue but not as dark as his. She was taller and walked with a confidence that Serenity lacked. The one major difference was the beauty of the two. Serenity had an angelic quality, while Minako had more of an earthly beauty.

"Oooff," wind rushed out of his lungs as Serenity landed an elbow in his side. He had been staring at the Princess too much for her to be comfortable. "You violent, little minx…" he whispered at her, but let off as Minako came closer. Her eyes paused a moment as they roamed over him, but they ended up on the king. A few feet away from Endy, she gave a deep curtsey and held it.

"Good King Ranma, I am Princess Minako. Daughter of King Kenichi and Queen Isabella of Gonfuto. My father has entrusted me with binding authority in matters of the new alliance being formed. Also,… um… King Kenichi… ahh… would like to… um… extend my hand in marriage to Prince Endymion!" she stuttered over the beginning of her last sentence, but the last few words came out in a tumble. Endy suddenly considered the fact that maybe Princess Minako didn't have a choice in the whole ploy.

_That will make it easier. Although, she is cute. Maybe she'd make a good friend_, he thought.

"Rise, Princess Minako. Welcome to my country and home. Please let us know if we can make your stay more comfortable. I look forward to working with you on the Alliance. Let me introduce my son, Endymion," the king held a hand towards him, ignoring the offer made. Endy executed a bow suitable for a visiting monarch. Then he dragged Serenity out from where she was trying to scoot behind him.

"I am Prince Endymion. Please feel free to call me Endy, though. This is my companion, Princess Serenity," he said with a smile. Serenity looked side to side for an escape, looking like she was in a panic.

"Oh, I wasn't informed about your…" Minako looked at the casual way Endy had his hand on Serenity's shoulder, "engagement?"

_She looks mortified! I would be too if I was sent to another kingdom to marry a princess and found that she had another already. I should make her feel better._

"I'm not sure, yet. It's a rather awkward situation right now. But, she is my guest and good friend," he said. He couldn't tell how his words affected Serenity as she was standing in front of him, facing Minako.

"I'm not sure I understand. I haven't heard your name before, Princess Serenity. What Kingdom do you hail from?" Minako seemed quick to change topics.

"I, um… Hanerog?" Serenity's voice quavered some.

"May I escort you ladies to a more comfortable surrounding? My father still needs to conduct court," Endy interrupted. "By your leave, sire?" he bowed to the king.

"Dismissed. See to our guests." His father already had a bored look on his face as the next petitioner was introduced. Endy gently took the elbows of both ladies and led them from the throne room, with Minako's guards trailing behind.

The room was large. At least twice the size of his bedroom. Bookshelves lined two of the walls, while maps hung on the other two. A table that sat eight took up a portion of the room. A few padded chairs were scattered by the fireplace, but the main focus of the room was the huge desk that occupied the space before the window. A spread out map of southern Forve and a few books littered the surface of the desk. Other than those few things, the room was tidy.

"Excuse me for the mess. I haven't been in here since before I left to deal with a revolting garrison," Endy said as he rolled up the map. He left the map on the desk, but took the books over to the bookshelf and put them away. Both girls were already making themselves comfortable in the chairs by the fireplace.

"Do not your servants come in to clean?" Minako inquired.

"To dust and sweep, but nothing else. If they put things away and I couldn't find them, I'd be cross. I don't like people cleaning up after me much," he said with a sheepish grin. Serenity giggled at him, livening up her face. His grin turned into a full smile when he looked at her while taking the seat between the two princesses.

"Ah! I remember now," Minako shifted her focus to Serenity, "Hanerog was conquered by Okuhin a long time ago, was it not? I don't believe I've heard of a survivor of that royal house either. How is it that you've come to claim the crown of Hanerog?"

While it seemed more like curiosity than any sort of malice, Endy could see that it was affecting Serenity negatively. He thought of how she had just learned of her mother that morning and felt he could relate well to her.

"That is actually a pretty involved story," Endy said and then paused, wanting to leave it at that for now. Minako stared at him, expectantly.

_Nothing is ever easy_, he thought as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It started back when I got home from my campaign. I missed my birthday by a couple weeks and father had a surprise waiting for me. There's something you should know about my father and me. We have a difference of opinion when it comes to women. After my mother's death, a long time ago, my father started being… loose with women. He has never forced one to be with him, but his views are not my own. He's been trying to get me to take a woman for a while, now. But, I just don't feel that is the way to do those types of things. Because of that, I usually avoid women, using either my position or duty as an excuse. I just don't want to play his game. This time my father cornered me with a devious ploy. He had six slaves waiting for me to pick out one…"

"So right before you entered the throne room, Umino filled us in on all of his research on Serenity. It seems as though Queen Selenity became pregnant with Serenity when she was a slave to the King of Okuhin. So it was just today we found out she is a princess," he finished his long narrative with a sip of wine. Servants had come in during his story with trays of fruits and cheese, jugs of wine, water, and juice. All three of them had their fill during the story. Of course he left out some parts that concerned Serenity. Those moments were private and didn't need to be shared.

"Oh," Minako said, "So the King went against his own policies and bought six slaves to have you pick one? Then the one you pick turns out to be a princess? Sounds like a story out of a book." Even though her words sounded doubtful, her eyes had gotten all starry from the supposed romance of it all.

"Except the stories don't hurt," he replied, glumly.

"I didn't mean to sound like I don't believe you! It's just hard to take all of that all at once. The last three months of your life had enough adventure for anyone's lifetime," she tried to mollify him, offering a sweet smile.

Serenity narrowed her eyes at the gentle flirting. Without thinking, Endy placed a hand on top of hers to mollify her. Minako's smile faltered a bit at his action, causing some tension in the room. Serenity surprised him by speaking up.

"I hope we can be friends. Prince Endymion has been my only friend and it's wonderful. Another would be great," she gave a tentative smile and held out a hand to her. Minako caught it in both of her own and giggled in excitement.

"I don't have many friends at home, either. Being a princess isn't very fun sometimes. I hope we all can be good friends!" Minako's smile got even wider.

"I'd like that," Serenity said softly.

"Me too," Endy added.

"This is wonderful. To tell the truth, I didn't really want to come on this diplomatic envoy. My father told me I had to come. I'm not much of a negotiator, so I think the main reason he sent me was to offer me to you. I don't think he anticipated Serenity," Minako said, thoughtfully.

"I don't think King Kenichi sent a request to that effect. It isn't good manners to deceive a friend in the making. Please pass that on to your father when you return, but also let him know that we are looking forward to working with your kingdom," Endy delivered a gentle rebuke.

Minako had the good grace to blush and tried to cover it up by slipping a cube of cheese into her mouth. Serenity started to look decidedly unsteady, sipping from her cup again.

"Serenity! Are you drinking wine?" Endy asked, concerned.

Her face was beginning to flush and she gently rocked side to side. She answered with a big grin. "I… sum. Tast lic fruuuit…" He let out a sigh while Minako giggled again.

The long morning had taken its toll on him. He felt drained, still recovering from the poison. Not wanting to chance anything, he decided to excuse himself until the dinner banquet his father was throwing in Princess Minako's honor.

"Excuse me, Princess Minako. I'm still recovering from the poisoning. I can have servants show you to your rooms where you can freshen up. My father will have a grand supper planned in honor of your arrival and I'll see you there," he smiled as he bowed. Serenity tried to stand as well, but fell ungracefully back into her seat. She gave Endy a pathetic look while reaching a hand out to him.

"I can help Princess Serenity to her room, before I go to mine," Minako offered, standing to help Serenity up.

"She… umm… she shares my rooms with me," he looked away, sheepishly.

Minako covered her mouth with one hand as she gasped. "I thought you two were not married…?" He gave a shake of his head. "Is it normal to do these types of things here?" Again, he answered with a shake. "But… After all that talk of treating women well, you just follow in your father's footsteps? I've judged you wrongly. You are a vulgar man, Prince Endymion." Her words came out angrily and she faced away from him on top of that.

"Hey, now! I have never impeded on Serenity's honor! She just has to stay close to me because of my father's order. Don't judge what you can't fully understand," his temper flared up quickly, making his words forceful. She spun back toward him, ready to say more, but froze when she saw the rage painted on his face.

"It just doesn't seem decent," she complained, looking defeated.

"We all do what we must. I would never hurt Serenity in any way," his words softened to a calmer tone. "Please excuse me. I'm rather tired and it has affected my good manners. I hope to talk with you more at the banquet tonight."

Minako nodded, accepting his apology for his outburst. "Might I help you with Serenity to your rooms, then?"

He looked at Serenity, leaning back into the chair, half asleep. "My rooms are only a few doors down the hall, but yes. Your help would be welcome."

**AN2: There is so much more! Too bad I can't write for a living. Hey look! Another drinking incident, ha ha ha. Please enjoy this chapter and there are many more to follow. Also, let me know of any mistakes, grammar or otherwise. Serenity's special ability will be talked about more in the next chapter. ****Thank you to everyone who reviews, and even to those who don't. I just want to entertain the world!**


	9. Uncertainty at its Best

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or associated characters.

Chapter 9: Uncertainty at its Best

After several minutes of trying to position Serenity between the two of them, Endy declared that it would be easier if he just carried her and for Minako to just open doors for him. Minako only gave a token protest at handling a lady like that, but caved in with a stern look from him.

Stepping into the corridor with one arm under Serenity's knees and the other supporting her back, he had her arms lightly draped around his neck. A sudden thought popped into his mind.

_I shouldn't be carting her around like a child, she's a princess! How would she like being carried like this?_

A soft murmur and snuggling her head against his shoulder gave him his answer. Sober or drunk, she'd like any sort of contact with him. He gave a soft chuckle, but abruptly stopped as questions filled his mind.

_She obviously cares deeply for you, how do you feel?_

_I care for her too! I just don't know the girl that well!_

It was true that he had known her for about three weeks now. But most of that time he was unconscious or recovering. In fact, all he really knew about her was her name and that she used to be a slave…

"Are your rooms this way?" Minako asked, pointing down the hallway. She had already closed the door to his study and had waited patiently for a few moments before interrupting his thoughts.

"Aye. I mean, yes! Forgive me, I'm distracted," he said as he started walking the few doors down to his room. Endy wanted to go back to his musings on Serenity, but the perky, light haired princess didn't seem to interpret his mood correctly.

_That's one thing Serenity is good at, _he surprised himself by comparing the two.

"What kind of foods does your palace serve? I prefer fish, if I can help it. Although, traveling through your countryside has introduced new types of food that I like! There's a lot I enjoyed, but, also some I didn't. I hope I don't insult your father and you if I don't eat some of what is prepared for the banquet…" Her chatter went on, right up to where he stopped at his door.

She opened it for him and began speaking again, walking in right behind him.

"Princess Minako. I'm sorry, but I need to place Serenity in bed and to rest. I'm not feeling all too well. I can get a servant to show you your guest quarters," he let his exhaustion leak into his voice, hoping she would take the hint. She seemed to be a good person, but her non-stop conversation was wearing.

"Oh. Well, I could use some time to freshen up and dress for the banquet tonight," a sad tone could be heard in her response.

Endy turned to head to his bedroom, planning on putting Serenity down before calling a servant to help Minako. To his surprise, and relief, Naru was sitting on a chair in the room with them.

"Prince Endymion! It's been a while. I'm so glad that you are okay!" her eyes sparkled as she stood and curtsied.

_Damn romantic!_ He knew exactly why she was so pleased. Everyone in the palace had the same twinkle in their eye when they saw him with Serenity. Especially, it seemed, while he was carrying her.

"It's fortunate that you are here, Naru. Could you please show Princess Minako to her rooms. I don't know where they are, but I'm sure they are the only prepared guest quarters at this time," he instructed her.

"Yes, my Prince. I helped make them up this morning," she replied, unruffled by his cold tone. Her smirk grew as he continued to hold Serenity in his arms. Before he could give a reply to wipe the smile off her face, Naru's gaze shifted to Minako and started speaking to her. "It's good to meet you, Princess Minako. I am Naru, Prince Endymion's personal servant. May I guide you to your rooms?"

"Oh, yes. Please do," Minako answered politely.

Naru walked past her Prince and took one of Minako's hands into hers. Minako was a bit surprised at first, by the forwardness of Naru, but smiled and let her lead on. He caught the beginning of their conversation as they left his sitting room.

"For a man who claims to avoid women, Prince Endymion sure does have a lot of them around him all the time," Minako confided to Naru.

"Ha! Yes, he does. But, he just has a soft heart. Let me tell you how I became one of his personal servants. I was one of his father's ploys…"

Their voices faded down the hall and Endy slammed the door shut to let Naru know how he felt about their conversation. He leaned back against the door and took a look at his precious load. Her pale face, with its small nose and full, sensual lips, pulled him back into his confusing thoughts of her.

_The first time they met, he had given her his coat and embraced her without a thought. She had seemed so frightened, like a lost child. After that moment, by order of the king, she had been near him constantly. While something like that would originally annoy him, he found himself taking joy in her presence. _

_He found amusement in teasing her gently, then receiving elbows in his ribs. No ordinary woman would do that to him and he respected her for reacting like no other lady would. _

_He thought that her shyness was cute, but knew it would be a liability later. _

'_Liability for who? And what am I thinking of later?'_ his mind rebelled. He couldn't think of his future just now. Too many things hung in the balance just yet.

A silky smooth hand, caressing his cheek brought him out of his thoughts. Staring up into his gaze was Serenity's gorgeous blue eyes, free of any drunkenness.

"Hey! I thought you were passed out," he started to chastise her. His words were cut off as her mouth met his. He couldn't tell whether she pulled up to kiss him, or he leaned down to kiss her. Perhaps a little of both.

All thoughts of who did what or why Serenity wasn't drunk after drinking so much wine dropped out of his mind like a brick. Something new, that overwhelmed everything else in his mind, came to the fore part of his thoughts.

_She tastes like strawberries!_ His head reeled from the passion that burned within him. He dimly perceived that Serenity's lips seemed as hungry as his.

Before the kiss really began, a squeaking noise had them pull away from each other. Ami's head poked out from behind his bedroom door. Endy felt himself get a little angry at being balked again.

"Oh, I didn't know you were back, Prince Endymion," Ami got out while valiantly trying to fight back a grin. A fight she lost. The rest of her body appeared from his sleeping chamber.

Endy slowly let Serenity's legs down so she could stand beside him. For a moment, he thought that she wouldn't let go of his neck, keeping him from straightening up. But she slid her arms down to his waist and was content leaning against him. Her embrace felt nice, so he didn't bother pushing her a proper distance away. It wasn't like he could keep her away, she would've just clung to the arm pushing her back.

He didn't know whether the lightheaded feeling was from his poisoning or from the kiss. He was sure that Ami had at least seen them parting. He didn't want to think of the consequences of the rash act that he initiated.

_Or did she kiss me?_

It wouldn't matter. The rumors would say that he kissed her. The Prince took advantage of the new Princess. He nearly choked on himself. The whole palace, no, the whole Kingdom would be ecstatic if he showed interest in a girl.

"Ami, knock that out. There was nothing going on," Endy tried to convince both of them. Ami didn't buy it. Her smile nearly stretched ear to ear.

"Of course, Endy," Ami replied, sounding like she was consoling him, "Just don't do anything foolish before the wedding." She started walking towards the door.

"WHAT WEDDING?" His yell made Ami jump in surprise. Serenity wasn't unaffected by the sudden outburst either, but the grip his coat tightening was the only reaction from her.

"Well, yours and Serenity's," Ami said, matter-of-factly.

_Geez, I thought father went behind my back and arranged a marriage between Princess Minako and me already. Wouldn't put it past him, though._

"We aren't even engaged," he replied, confused.

"You should get going on that, then," she said as she lightly brushed past him and out the door.

"Ami. I trust you to be discreet with whatever you may think you saw," Endy tried to impress the importance of his order upon her. A rumor like that could be taken as an insult to the Gonfuto Kingdom, something he just didn't want to deal with. A slight nod was all the answer he got from the back of Ami's head.

"Damn that infuriating woman!" Endy mumbled under his breath, once Ami closed the door. He awkwardly walked over to his bedroom, with Serenity wrapped around his waist making the going difficult. Almost to his bed, he remembered a thought that had occurred to him before kissing Serenity. Or was that she kissed him? So confusing.

He gently pulled her from around him and lightly pushed her onto the bed. She landed on her backside, looking only slightly alarmed.

"I thought you were passed out!" he said, accusingly. She had the decency to look abashed, light red coloring her cheeks.

"It was juice," she said softly, almost a mumble.

"Why did you… What in the…arrrgh! I have three other silly women to deal with, I don't need another! Why did you pretend to be drunk then?" he knew that he was just blowing off steam from all the recent events, from the feeling of losing control. Nothing seemed to go his way since he had returned.

_But she definitely doesn't deserve any of your frustration, now does she? _The small voice in his head rebuked him. He knew that the voice was right.

"I just wanted to be alone with you. I just… I don't…" she trailed off. He knelt in front of her, taking her face into his hands.

"I'm sorry, Serenity. I didn't mean to sound angry or mean. I've just been through a lot of events recently. This is no way for me to treat a princess," he felt annoyed that his self-control was slipping away.

"It's okay. I don't really feel like a princess anyway," she said, lowering her eyes.

Endy's eyes widened in surprise, although they really shouldn't have. Then his head dropped as well.

_She never had the chance to be a princess before, so why should she feel like one now?_

"Unless I'm with you…" she whispered. He barely heard her, but the words almost knocked him to the ground. His head snapped up, with eyes searching for hidden meanings. He found misty, half lidded gorgeous blues staring happily back at his.

"Hey, look… ummmm…," he looked away, scratching his head, "I don't think… ummm, I'm really tired. I need some rest before the banquet." Her attention had him unsettled, double thinking everything, and grasping at any topic to fill the silence.

Endy looked back at Serenity's face. Dismay colored her expression, draining the earlier aura that had encompassed her. She turned her head, breaking his light hold on her face. A slow burn ignited in the pit of his stomach. Anguish and rage seeped up.

Right before he began to scream his confusion, a realization came into his mind. Just because he didn't know what to do at times like this doesn't mean she deserved his anger.

"I'm sorry, Serenity. After I have some rest, I should know what to do," Endy reached down and took her hands in his as he spoke, trying to convey his sincerity.

Serenity, on her part, flashed him a small smile, forgiving him for his miss-steps.

"I really do need rest, my Princess. I don't think I'm over the poison just yet," he told her as he stood. "You're welcome to join me if you wish." He didn't know whether he offered to make her feel better, or because he wanted her to join him.

Endy strode over to the end of his bed and threw himself onto it. As he got comfortable, Serenity laid her head on his shoulder and made a sigh of contentment. As he wrapped his arm around her slender frame, he knew that he wanted her there but didn't want to admit it to anybody. A prince shouldn't need to rely on anyone for anything. At least that's what he tried to tell himself before sleep took him into darkness.

* * *

Endy wasn't sure if he was awake or not, but the warm light that surrounded him made caring hard. He imagined the light as a blanket and pulled it tighter around himself.

_I know this light!_ he thought.

His eyes popped open, shredding any illusion of sleep that he might have held onto. Serenity was laying on top of him. Her hands were clasped to each side of his face and she was staring intently at his eyes. What drew most of his attention was the light that didn't dissipate with the dream. He had a better look at her glow this time. It was as if the moon was directly behind her, making a halo around her body.

A bead of sweat was hanging on the tip of her nose. He gently wiped it away. Serenity blinked a couple of times, seemingly coming out of a trance and focusing on Endy. The glow faded away and a smile replaced the look of concentration on her face.

He pulled himself and Serenity up in a sitting position. Gently pushing a few stray hairs out of her face, he prepared himself for hearing the answers to the questions that needed to be asked.

"Serenity, what was that light coming from you?" Endy's gaze betrayed nothing, not wanting to give the wrong impression. Her smile faltered and an uncertainty grew in her eyes. A few moments passed before she answered.

"I'm a Healer," she said softly. He waited for more, but none was forthcoming. She looked expectant, waiting for his reaction.

"What is a healer? You mean like a Herb Woman, or a Medicine Man? Or like a Battle Surgeon?" She gave a slight shake of her head at each title. "I'm not sure I understand, then."

"I've never had to explain it before. I'm not sure how to now. Everyone I've met just _knew_ what a Healer is," she put a finger to her lips and thought for a moment. A surge of lust overcame Endy for a moment and unconsciously started to knead her hips.

Serenity wiggled, putting her hands on top of his, but not stopping him. "I can't think when you do that!" she giggled.

"Oh," he realized what he was doing and stopped. "Apologies for that, but you were going to explain what a Healer is?"

When he stopped massaging her hips she had another look of dismay. He wasn't getting what she wanted. She seemed sad that he stopped, but it was inappropriate for him to continue.

_What should I do?_

"Do you know the feeling when you're completely relaxed and you feel like you're melting into whatever you're lying on? Becoming one with it?" she waited for his response before going on. He nodded, remembering a few times in his life when that had happened. In fact, it felt like that when he woke up with her glowing. "It's mostly like that. It's your personal energy merging with what's around it, becoming one. I'm able to merge my energy with anyone else's and direct both to heal. That's what makes me a Healer."

Endy took stock of himself. He wasn't deciding whether to believe her explanation or not, he'd seen her power in action, so that was a moot point. No, he was incorporating the new information into what he knew to be true.

_If she has a power like that, can't others have the same or different powers?_ And then a smaller, jealous part of him wailed, _why not me?_

"Have you _healed_ me before?" he asked. Endy knew the answer already, but he wanted to see if she told him the truth.

"Of course I have! It took me two days after you collapsed to get you alone. Your palace healer, Azumi, was by your side all that time. She isn't a Healer like me, so she couldn't help you like I could. She thought you were going to die, so left you in peace. I took care of you then," Serenity started in a rush but ended in her near whisper that she used a lot.

"So, you saved my life," he said it like a statement rather than a question. A small smile played across his lips. Serenity surprised him by starting to cry.

"Your captains thought I did it! They thought I tried to kill you. I told them so many times that I didn't do it. I could never kill you!" her voice was becoming hysterical. Tears were streaming down her cheeks now.

"Calm down, little Princess. I know you didn't try to kill me. My Captains know that too. They were really stressed out, that's all. And what do you mean, you could never kill me? I'm sure even a small lady like you could manage it," he meant the last remark as a joke, but also for Serenity to use as a focus for her reply.

"I could never kill you," she replied, calmly. Then she looked away. "Because I love you."

Even though Endy knew about her feelings already, he felt a little surprised when she voiced them aloud. He felt bad when he knew that he couldn't return her feelings. He liked her a lot, but that wasn't love.

There was the fact that he liked her more than any other girl. But that wasn't love, was it?

_I should let her know how I feel at least. She was brave enough to share her feelings._

"Serenity, I can't say I love you too because that would be a lie and unfair to you," tears started making their way down her cheeks again, "But I can say that I care for you more than any other girl I know. Even though we've spent some time together, I barely know you. I _want_ to get to know you."

Endy gave her a smile of encouragement, hopefully to take away any pain he may have caused. Serenity turned back to face him. Her cheeks were still wet, but she wasn't crying anymore. In fact, a impish grin spread her lips wide.

Serenity had an idea.

**AN: Live from JAPAN! Yeaa! The food here is awesome, the people here are so polite, and the scenery is very nice. Back to the story, where is all the action? I'm on it. Next chapters are all about movement. Enough with all the mushy stuff… maybe. As with any other chapter, please let me know of any mistakes. Until next time.**


	10. Banquet

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or associated characters.

Chapter 10: Banquet

He couldn't blame her for thinking the way she did. A girl raised as she had been could never guess at the logistics and time demands her remedy required.

"Could you tell all of that to me again?" he asked faintly, still daunted by the enormity of the task she asked of him.

"Well, I thought you could conquer back my homeland, Hanerog, and I could be Queen. You can come court me then, properly, and then become my King," she bit her lower lip, "Is that too hard?"

"I'm not sure you know what you're asking," he replied, shaking his head.

"I think I do. But if I don't, then tell me!" Her voice took a petulant manner. His mind started racing with the implications as he mentally tallied up everything needed for warfare.

"First, my people would have to be convinced that war was in their favor. Then war funds would need to be raised. Diplomacy must be tried before war is just declared." He voiced raced on, gaining excitement as he waded deeper into his forte. "Spies need to be dispatched. A decision must be made whether to conquer just your lands, or both yours and Okuhin lands. Your government must be set up beforehand to help alleviate possible opportunists slipping in. Your people need to be gauged to see if they want you as their queen."

Taking a breath, he noticed Serenity slumped down, looking completely overwhelmed.

"I never knew that a simple idea would take so much. I just wanted what I might have had!" her cerulean eyes spoke volumes of disappointment.

Endy's rage slipped a little bit out of his control as he growled his response. "And you should! If those thieven' bastards hadn't taken your homeland, then you would've been a happy princess, surrounded by your family and loyal subjects."

His burst of anger didn't faze her. She only looked at him beseechingly, hoping.

"Will you help me take back my kingdom?" she pleaded.

"I can't tell you yes or no, nothing is for certain. I can only promise that I'll try," he voiced strongly. Right after his promise left his lips was when an icy realization hit him. He had just effectively proclaimed war for his father's kingdom.

_How in the hell am I supposed to tell him that?_

"I think we should get ready for the banquet. We're going to be late as it is, anyhow," he told her, glumly.

She nodded with a bright smile, bouncing off the bed. Her cheerfulness blinded her to the sense of impending doom that had settled around Endymion. He grumbled something about a 'public hanging' on the next day before rolling off the bed as well.

* * *

"What?" Serenity demanded, indignantly. This was the third time she had asked him. The other two times, Endy had just sighed and shook his head, dismissing her question. She stamped her foot this time, to add to the seriousness of her demand.

"I'm speechless," was all that was uttered. He had his left arm crossed over his chest with his right arm propped upon it and his chin in his hand. Azure eyes sat trained on her, contemplating. With a fiery huff, she turned her back to him, trying to show her displeasure at his rudeness.

"You are ravishing. I couldn't imagine a more beautiful dress, or a more stunning girl to wear it," he said, softly.

She turned back towards him, the candle light illuminating her blush. Pushing a few strands of stray hair behind her bright red ear, she said, "Please, don't say such untrue things. But you, you are a handsome man, my Prince. Will you escort me to the banquet?"

"I never lie!" he replied, indignantly. "But, yes. I would be so honored to escort your Highness."

Serenity giggled as she stepped over to him and took his arm. "I love you," she whispered as she laid her head against his arm. Endy felt tortured, as he didn't have the reply that she craved, but comforted as well. Her love wrapped him in a warm blanket, easing his worries away.

Another thought brushed his mind. Stories his mother read him when he was small. About princes who fought and saved maidens which whom they loved, or started wars to rescue said maiden. His smile faltered a moment as a newer thought formed.

_I'm about to brave my father's wrath and start a war for a woman I claim I don't love? I must have gone mad._

* * *

Endy was lost in his thoughts, battling himself over whether or not if he did love Serenity. They had just left his rooms and he was having trouble putting one foot in front of the other, his internal fighting was so severe.

"Are you okay, Endymion?" Serenity's voice cut through his self-doubt like a hot knife through snow.

"Oh. Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking," he replied, cursing himself to pay more attention. Her concern brought something else to mind. He hadn't considered the other aspect of Serenity's love. It made him feel more important, special. It was like no other feeling he had before. Even if he couldn't decide if he returned the feeling, it was very nice to be on the receiving end.

He shifted his focus to her, pulling away from his own confusing thoughts. She was a vision, something so out of place in his life that maybe had hadn't decided if she was real or not. Walking down the corridor with her on his arm made his head swim. Everything seemed so surreal, almost as if he was watching a dream float by. He felt as if he could reach out to any object and his hand would pass right through. A small cough brought him more or less back to reality.

"Do you remember your mother, Endymion?" Serenity asked, looking to the side.

Endy nearly stumbled. "What brings this up?"

"I knew my mother before she died. Not very well, as I was very young. Perhaps three years of age. My only memory of her was her standing up to someone. So beautiful, so poised. I remember my strongest thought back then. I had hoped with all my heart to be like her someday, to be a perfect mix of beauty and bearing. I fear that I have failed in both respects," she shook her head in shame as they continued to walk.

Endy had another sharp slash of rage. Not at Serenity, but at how she seemed to belittle herself so easily. He pulled her to a stop, and then ever so gently, pushed her up against the wall.

"Stop! Just stop. You are by far the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Being raised the way you were, nobody would expect you to have the self confidence that you want so badly. Just be you and be happy about it!" he ended, growling again.

Serenity worked her mouth, but nothing came out. With such strong emotion flowing through him, Endy had no reason to rely on. Not after knowing something so personal about her. Nothing seemed to bar his lust for her, his _need_ for her.

His lips stopped hers from moving. The brief kiss they shared earlier couldn't compare to the intensity, the raw emotions that seemed to electrify his body. The kiss lost all meaning, now it only served as their contact point. Warmth infused his whole body, bliss was personally introduced to his vocabulary. Time didn't stop, it sped up, throwing him on a wild ride of colors and delightful sensations. His deep set feeling of not really ever belonging was washed away. Now he knew he belonged here, with Serenity. Now he knew that he had been deluding himself. He did love Serenity. Nothing had mattered so much as she mattered to him now. It wasn't sudden, as the kiss had been, but it had been gradually building from the first instant they met. This kiss just confirmed what he had been denying himself in the guise of independence.

A small cough brought him out of the small world the two of them created. Focusing on the now, Endy broke off the kiss to turn a withering glare on whoever had disturbed his paradise. Ami took a step back, surprise showing on her flustered face. The glare faded from his face, realizing that the kiss had to end anyway and Ami was not to blame.

"Your Highnesses will be late if you continue your… conversation… much longer. May I perhaps suggest letting me guide your Highnesses to the Banquet room?" Ami said very formally.

_Shit._

"Ami, I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to glare at you like that, it's been a trying day," he said to her.

She gave another formal bow, but the real acceptance of his apology was the slight curving of her lips. "Will my Lord, and _his_ Princess, allow me to show them to the Banquet?"

Endy's eyes bulged a little.

"Did you just say _his_?" he asked her with disbelief.

"No, my Lord. I said 'my Lord and _the_ Princess," she replied, an insolent smile spreading across her face.

He snorted, but waved her forward to lead on. Serenity did a very lady like move by placing her arm on his in the proper escort, and then ruined it by leaning her head against his shoulder. It bothered him about as much as a cool drink on a hot day. He enjoyed cool drinks on hot days.

Ami took off in the direction they had been heading already. He led Serenity on, following Ami down the corridors, trying to hide his reaction to what he had just done.

He had just gone and fell in love, without permission. Well, actually with his father's wholehearted approval. Although Endy was sure he would try to find a way around his word.

Like a fog suddenly evaporating, revealing a hidden trail, his answer appeared down the corridor. Princess Minako was standing in front of the Banquet Hall double doors with her arm in Motoki's. By the looks of her smile, it seemed that she had been enjoying the attention of the Royal Treasurer. Had been, for as soon as she saw Endymion and Princess Serenity, she jerked her arm away quickly and assumed a more regal posture. A contemplative frown crossed her face when she saw how Serenity had her head on his shoulder.

"Princess Minako," he greeted her, positioning himself and Serenity in front of the double doors. After a princely bow, he turned to Motoki, "And Baron Motoki!" Endy could barely contain himself while the newly appointed Baron's face contorted in a spasm.

_Maybe King Kenichi wouldn't mind his daughter marrying a Baron?_

"Might I ask a favor of you?" he spoke, giving the new Baron a moment to collect himself. A numb nod and then Endy couldn't resist making a joke, "Could you escort Princess Minako to the banquet? I'm afraid that if I escort two princesses, I might get stabbed for being too pompous." He only had moment to enjoy his little quip before a sharp little elbow and an indignant frown wiped the smile off his face.

Minako gave him a haughty sniff then turned to Motoki. "I didn't know you were a Baron!"

_Bait and hook!_

Serenity made a small sound of recognition, indicating to Endy that she realized his plan.

"Neither did I! This is as new to me as to anyone," Motoki quirked an eyebrow at Endy.

"Well, if you were to become an ambassador, say to Gonfuto, you would need such a title," Endy said, smiling again. Wickedly.

He knew exactly how Motoki felt, being tossed around by a royal, because he had the same done to him by his father. Unfortunately, this opportunity gave him insight on why his father did the things he did. He felt dirty and wanted a bath.

'Ambassador?' Motoki mouthed, looking lost. "Why… when… but who will look after the Treasury?"

Endy was looking for it, otherwise he would have missed the quick elbow Princess Minako threw into Motoki's side. Endy had lots of personal experience with elbows and knew that if they weren't thrown in a brawl, then that meant the girl really liked you or loved you. Her quick elbow let him know that she really wanted Motoki to be an ambassador to Gonfuto.

"_Baron_ Motoki, would you please lead us into the Banquet?" Endy gestured towards the double doors, looking innocent. He didn't answer the new Baron on account of not knowing the answer and for his personal amusement. Serenity giggled softly.

_I think she's getting used to my humor, _he thought.

"Shouldn't the birthday boy go first?" Motoki countered. He knew the Prince would ignore any further questioning on the Ambassador matter, so he didn't even bother.

The Prince, for his part, gave a big goofy smile and threw open the doors. The small party was hit with bright lights, merry music, and heavy aromas of delicious food.

* * *

"… and that is why we need a new Ambassador," Endy finished and sat back, pleased with his report to his father.

The King muttered to himself for a moment, mulling over what he had just heard. Looking up, he graced his son with a rarely seen pleased smile. "That, my boy, is a masterful stroke of diplomacy. I wouldn't be embarrassed to call it my own idea! Except for the fact that now we don't have a Royal Treasurer."

"This roast duck is exquisite!" Endy quickly shoved a leg into his mouth. He still hadn't figured that part out.

"You'll not pull that on me, boy! I'll agree that Motoki is talented and soon ready for promotion. I'll even agree that the situation warranted early promotion. I don't even care that you haven't thought about a replacement for him. I've already thought of one, by the way. What I care about is why? What is so important that you would conceive this plan of yours?" the King's eyes bored into Endy's, demanding an answer.

The extremely tasty duck turned into ash in his mouth. What he had to say next could quite possibly be his last royal decision. Swallowing the last of the duck meat in his mouth, Endy sat up straighter and looked directly into the King's intense gaze.

"I'm going to declare war on Okuhin." He thought the simplest statement would suffice. A ring of silence rapidly progressed outward from him as the other celebrates near him heard then proceeded to quiet everyone else.

"That's fine, but you know that's not what I meant," the King didn't relaxed his gaze one bit.

_That's fine? That's fine! What the fuc… Not what he meant? What else could he mean?_ At a loss for an answer, he looked at Serenity. Her cheeks had a soft rosy red color to it, making her pale skin even more noticeable. Her eyes were a bit glossy, showing that she really did indulge in wine this time. His heart warmed and he chuckled gently at her condition. When she noticed that he was looking at her, she reached a hand out to him with a slight whimper. He felt bad that he hadn't been giving her any attention the whole time he was speaking with his father and took her hand in his. A smile broke across her face and Endy realized what his father meant.

"I'm going to recover Serenity's lands so she can marry me as a queen," he looked back at his father and stated simply. Guile wouldn't work on the old bastard.

"So you think you can just up and declare war so you can get married? What would our people think of that?" the King barely uttered those last words before a wild cheer rang through the Banquet hall. Endy just quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You're so insufferable when you think you're right. But what you didn't think about is why we would start a war when peace is so prevalent now. 'Don't fix what isn't broken', that's what we're going to do. You can marry Serenity without starting a war," the King spoke with final authority.

The guest's reactions oscillated with the King's speech, growing quiet and despondent with the rejection of the 'war for love', and becoming elated with the proclamation that their Prince could marry anyway. Endy felt like a spectator as he watched his father play the people's emotions like a master conductor. Then the King's words suddenly made sense.

_He is right! Why would I start a war when there is no reason. I just got caught up in Serenity's fancy._ He shook his head to try and clear away the nonsense that clouded it. He would not be starting a war, not for crimes long really didn't know what came over him. Then Serenity voiced her protest that somewhere, deep down inside, Endy feared as well.

"But I'm not a real princess. How can I marry Endymion?" her voice wavered and tears gathered in her eyes.

"Because you don't need to be a princess to marry a prince," the King said.

"But it's a tradition! It's like a law!" a minor noble voiced.

"It _is_ a tradition, but it is _not_ a law," the King rose his gaze from pleasantly smiling at Serenity to give the rash noble an annoyed look.

"What is tradition, then?" Serenity asked meekly, staring up at Endy with childlike earnestness.

"It's an action that's repeated over and over," Endy started.

"…That shouldn't have started in the first place or that someone didn't think through properly," the King finished, giving Endy a look. Endy rolled his eyes, but gave a nod in understanding anyway.

"So, that means…?" Serenity asked timidly.

"That means because We recognize you as the Princess of Hanerog, none of that mattered anyway. You and Endy will be married after proper arrangements are made," the King said with finality.

"That still leaves the lands of Hanerog! To me, that's unfinished business," Endy pushed his point. He felt sick after he said it though.

"And?" the King asked with a smirk. The King's smirk was a confirmation of sorts, and then the dread washed over him.

"I…" Endy started. He really didn't want to finish. Didn't want to see the answer to the unasked question in his father's eyes. "I want to propose a treaty with Okuhin to annex Hanerog lands."

"I agree. You'll take charge of this endeavor," the King nodded his assent.

Endy was looking for it. Hoping for it. Even wishing for it. But it never came. There was no surprise on the Kings expression at all. It came together from half finished thoughts, feelings, and guesses. His father had planned all of it! Everything! How well Endy did on his campaign, Serenity, the interference from Gonfuto, making Motoki a Baron, and even this!

_It's probably been like this my whole life!_ Endy thought. Astonishment and rage coursed through him.

"YOU PLANNED ALL OF THIS!" Endy roared at the calmly collected King.

**AN: If you notice, I started capitalizing King in reference to Endy's father. He wasn't going to be a big character and I was going to kill him off in this chapter. That didn't happen and now he is a bigger character than originally planned. I will go back and edit previous chapters to undo the subconscious belittling of his importance. **


End file.
